Amores del Pasado
by Mizuho
Summary: Sesshoumaru decide enviar a su protegida a vivir con su medio hermano y esposa a la época actual. Justo antes de hacerlo, admite abiertamente sus sentimientos por la
1. Chapter 1

**Amores Pasados**

**Por: Stephanie Duvergé**

**MIZUHO**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Te Quiero y Un Adiós**

**Era Feudal**

La pequeña Rin seguía a su amo feliz, sin embargo, ya no era una pequeña, su cuerpo había cambiado, crecido, haciéndose más curvilíneo y deseable para los hombres humanos y youkais. Su protector la había instruido en artes, en defensa y con las clases de la pareja de su medio hermano, le habían enseñado a leer y escribir, así como las matemáticas. Una noche, luego de cenar, Rin le pidió a su amo que le complaciera el deseo de conocer la era futura, como le habían ofrecido, con dudas, pero anuente, su amo aceptó dejarla ir por dos días.

Su amo detuvo la marcha. Estaban rodeados.

-Jaken.

El pequeño sapo demonio golpeó su báculo de dos cabezas contra el suelo y de la boca de una de las cabezas salió una llamarada que los rodeó en un torbellino, Rin supo que iba a derramarse sangre.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…  
-Pégate a mí.

La joven obedeció sin dudarlo y recordando la última vez que no lo hizo, él tuvo que recurrir a Tenseiga para resucitarla. La estola que siempre colgaba de su hombro, cobró vida y la cubrió. Unos hombres salieron de sus escondites.

-Danos a la humana.  
-Cómo osan ofender a Sesshoumaru-sama?

Una flecha hirió al sapo que defendía el honor de su amo. Sesshoumaru empuñó a Tokyin.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… no mate… me lo prometió…

Sesshoumaru no bajó la guardia. Los hombres se abalanzaron contra él, un mandoble fue suficiente para terminar la pelea. La estola dejó de cubrir a Rin.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

Al ver a su alrededor, Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Cumplió su promesa!

-Amante de monstruos!

De la nada salieron varias flechas dirigidas a Rin, Sesshoumaru detuvo ambas flechas. Vio a Rin y su cara tuvo aún menos expresión que la acostumbrada. Rin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su espalda arqueada y su boca abierta, de la misma, un fino hilo de sangre que salía.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru tiró las flechas para atrapar su cuerpo que caía al suelo. Descubrió una tercera flecha en su espalda, la sacó provocándole un desgarrador grito lleno de dolor. De la rabia, lanzó la flecha al supuesto lugar de origen, asestando en el pecho del arquero.

-No! Sesshoumaru-sama… su promesa…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos, se paró junto al cuerpo del sapo y un destello los cubrió antes de volar de vuelta al castillo. Los sirvientes bañaron y vendaron la herida de Rin, haciendo uso de Tenseiga, le devolvió la vida a Jaken.

-Gracias, amo bonito!

Sesshoumaru fue hasta las habitaciones de Rin, la youkai encargada de su cuidado, salía en esos momentos con una vasija de barro en las manos, se la entregó a un youkai que la esperaba afuera y el demonio desapareció. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin respiraba con dificultad, sudaba copiosamente y temblaba.

-No la bañaron?

-Sí, amo. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre…

-Va a estar bien?

-Es una humana, mi señor…

Aquellas palabras eran casi una sentencia de muerte. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a su futón.

-Déjanos solos, que nadie entre.

La youkai se retiró con una reverencia. Sesshoumaru removió el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor. Rin abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Voy… voy a morir…

-Y por eso estás feliz?

-Sí… porque… voy a… morir… por… salvarlo…

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar conmoverse con las palabras de su pequeña. Aunque en un principio, no soportaba a los humanos, la pequeña se había abierto paso a su corazón y ese cariño hacia la niña, se había convertido en amor hacia la mujer. Vio una gota de sangre fresca, la tomó en sus dedos y la probó, cerrando los ojos, vio el ataque nuevamente en su mente. La tercera flecha iba dirigida a él y ella se interpuso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato reguló su respiración.

-Gracias, Rin…

Rin sonrió, no necesitaba nada más para morir feliz.

-Pero no era necesario…

Rin cerró los ojos, sentía la herida arderle. Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas en el ambiente. Se levantó y se marchó.

…………………………………

Durante los días siguientes, el estado de Rin empeoró significativamente. Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de salir del castillo, un joven sirviente corrió tras él.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

El youkai cayó de rodillas frente a él.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… Rin… Rin está agonizando… pide verlo…

Sesshoumaru dio un paso adelante. Arriesgando su vida, el joven sirviente le habló nuevamente.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… va a morir… concédale su último deseo.

Sesshoumaru alzó vuelo, el youkai se quedó viendo a su amo en los aires. Horas después, Sesshoumaru volvió con una pequeña bolsa de hierbas frescas. Notó a todos sus sirvientes tristes. Entró en la habitación de Rin, la nana y Jaken lloraban junto a ella. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y no tuvo que tocarla para saber que había muerto. El sapo le habló con tono desafiante.

-Porqué no vino? Sesshoumaru-sama, ella quería despedirse… porqué no vino?

Sesshoumaru no podía hablar. El sapo lo volvió a desafiar, como toda respuesta lo pateó plasmándolo contra la pared. Apretando mandíbula al máximo, se acercó a Rin y haciendo uso de Tenseiga, intentó devolverle la vida. Lo logró, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil, sacó una daga de sus ropas y se cortó la mano, la apretó contra su boca haciéndola consumir su sangre. Al principio ella se negó, pero luego agarró la mano y se tomaba la sangre con voracidad, con un hambre que sólo aquella sangre podría saciar. Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella y la dejó tomar hasta que se saciara. Tomó las hierbas que había llevado y se las comió.

Mientras Rin dormía, la herida de Sesshoumaru comenzó a sanar. Dos días después, no existía marca de la herida. Rin estaba recuperada gracias a toda la sangre de Sesshoumaru. La herida en su espalda, había cicatrizado en forma de estrella, adoptó el color de las marcas en el rostro y cuerpo de su amo.

Siguiendo su aroma, fue hasta los establos, donde Rin estaba con el dragón de dos cabezas, A-un. La joven acariciaba su lomo compartido y sonreía. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Ven a entrenar.

-Sí, amo.

Rin se despidió del dragón y caminó tras su amo, llegaron a un área un poco alejada del castillo, pero dentro de los terrenos, Sesshoumaru le proveyó de una espada y armadura, Rin tomó la espada, dejó la armadura a un lado.

-La armadura.

-No la usaré.

-Puedes herirte.

-Pues me heriré.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola. De dónde salía esta repentina rebeldía, le hablaba apretando los dientes y con coraje en sus palabras. Rin comenzó el ataque sin previo aviso y logró cortarlo en la mano. Se quedó en guardia, con la espada al frente. Sesshoumaru se vio la herida.

-Ya sé que no le importa, ataque!

Sesshoumaru la atacó como siempre lo hacía, sólo le tomaba unos minutos derrotarla, sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que aumentar el nivel de protección, teniendo a última instancia que detenerla con el campo de fuerzas.

-Cobarde!

-Es suficiente.

-No lo es! Cobarde! Termine el duelo!

-No es un duelo!

-Lo es!

Sesshoumaru empuño a Tenseiga y la atravesó con la misma. Rin se quedó impávida, sin embargo, en lugar de dolor, sentía una calidez que la envolvía.

-Terminó el duelo.

Sesshoumaru retrajo la espada y la devolvió a su vaina. Rin cayó de rodillas.

-Porqué no fue? Porqué no fue!

-…-

-Sabía que estaba muriendo y no fue! Por qué! Yo no quería volver! Para qué!

-Debes mantenerte viva.

-No quiero! No quiero una vida como esta! No quiero vivir rechazada por los humanos y rechazada por los youkais! Y mucho menos vivir como un hanyou!

Rin tenía las lágrimas al borde de los ojos, apenas podía ver, sentía el frío apoderarse de los mismos, se pasó las manos por ellos y el líquido quedó cautivo en sus dedos, en un ademán de sacudirlas, las cristalinas gotas se perdieron en el suelo.Sesshoumaru pudo ver sus ojos cambiar de color a un dorado tan intenso como el suyo.

-Qué tanto le importa que una simple humana continúe con vida? De que rayos le sirve ésta esclava?

-No eres mi esclava.

-Qué rayos soy entonces!

-De ser mi esclava, no dormirías en las habitaciones del castillo, no comerías las comidas del castillo y mucho menos te concedería conocimientos.

-Deje de hablar disparates!

-Eres mi protegida.

Sesshoumaru se marchó, se pasó el resto del día en sus habitaciones, buscando la manera de esconder los sentimientos hacia su protegida. Pasaron varias semanas sin que se hablaran. Sabía que su medio hermano iría al castillo, sabían de los poderes ocultos de Rin y ahora era tiempo de sacarlos a flote, ella sería la nueva morada de la perla de Shikon. La guardiana permanente, por eso se le había instruido en artes de defensa y pelea.

Cuando el hanyou y la miko llegaron, fueron recibidos por Jaken. Los guió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-No está lista.

-Dónde está?

-Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!

Kagome la saludó con el abrazo que ya era costumbre. Por infiltrado, Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír por primera vez en semanas. De inmediato, Inuyasha y Kagome se dieron cuenta del cambio en Rin. Cruzaron miradas y vieron a Sesshoumaru.

-Perdió mucha sangre.

-Ah! Eso… el amo me dio un poco de su sangre para que no volviera a morir…

Durante el almuerzo, al que Sesshoumaru no se presentó, Rin les contó lo sucedido. Se pasaron toda la tarde juntos, al anochecer, Rin entró en sus habitaciones, se desvistió y entró al baño, rato después, salió cerrándose la yukata para dormir.

-Hace tanto frío, que creo que no debí bañarme…

-Esta noche no debiste hacerlo.

Rin se dio vuelta de inmediato, Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Mañana te vas con ellos.

-Pero amo…

-Te irás a su era y vivirás allá.

-No!

-No puedes volver aquí.

-Porqué!

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre su mano, se acercó tanto que podía saborear su aliento.

-Te has vuelto insolente y rebelde. Obedece cuando te hablo.

-Yo no quiero irme!

-Te irás porque yo lo ordeno!

La furia de Rin, combinada con su excitación, fue más de lo que Sesshoumaru pudo soportar y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. Saboreaba divertido aquella boca que era sólo suya y que siempre lo sería, el aroma de Rin ya no era el de una niña, era el de una mujer, una hembra en celo, lista para tener su camada. Se separó de ella.

-Es por tu propio bien.

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Alguna vez lo volveré a ver?

-…-

-Sesshoumaru-sama, si me voy, lo volveré a ver?

El mutismo de su amo lo decía todo. Rin se acercó a él.

-No se haga el mudo! Usted tiene sentimientos! Debe tenerlos! Sino, estaría muerto! Porqué me besó?

Sesshoumaru la vio pegarse a él y remover su armadura.

-Lo he ayudado tantas veces que la puedo quitar con los ojos cerrados. Conozco su aroma y lo siento aún antes de que me diera su sangre… pero desde que la tengo, me siento tan confundida con respecto a usted.

La pesada armadura cayó al suelo. Sesshoumaru continuaba sin moverse.

-Deje de verme como a una niña, deje de verme como su protegida. Porqué no me ve como a una mujer?

Rin soltó el nudo de la cinta a su cintura. La tela se aflojó a sus hombros y comenzó a resbalar hacia abajo. Rin se detuvo al no ver cambios en él.

-Aún está con esa estúpida obsesión, no es así? Hijos youkai puros… por eso quería morir… Hijos poderosos de sangre pura… Un asqueroso hanyou fue quien lo hirió como nadie nunca se atrevió a tocarlo!

Rin se apartó de él y se cerró la yukata.

-Qué tiene que ver eso con…

-Tiene mucho que ver! Todo! Es que acaso no puede ver que lo amo! Lo único que deseo es ser tú pareja! Pero tú matas ese amor todos los días! Y estoy segura… estoy segura que algún día se hartará de agonizar y en verdad morirá…

Rin se volvió a apartar.

-Estoy harta y cansada de siempre hablar en monólogos… de escuchar mi propia voz sin recibir respuestas, espera que aprenda a leer la mente? Estoy cansada de amarlo sin recibir respuestas… pero le obedeceré… mañana se librará de esta molesta humana.

Rin se iba a acostar, pero el firme agarre en su brazo la detuvo.

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero ser tú mujer!

Sesshoumaru la pegó a él y mientras la besaba, deshizo la yukata con sus garras, contempló su cuerpo desnudo, su pecho abundante, sus curvas perfectas, aquella piel tersa y suave que nadie nunca había osado a tocar. La tumbó en el futón y se atrevió a saborear su piel, convertido en una bestia en celo, se deshizo de sus ropas y haciéndola apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, la penetró, escuchó su grito al saberlo dentro de ella, aquél enorme trozo de carne que la penetraba y hacía de ella su morada, incontrolable, la sentía apretarlo en su interior, besaba en el cuello, acariciaba su espalda y apretaba sus garras contra la piel de su espalda. Rin se sentía morir y volver, con cada embestida de sus caderas. Escuchó un gruñido provenir de su espalda a la vez que sintió la inconsciencia adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Volvió de aquel estado de puro y verdadero placer para saberse en brazos de su amo. Él la besó apasionadamente y continuó lamiendo la herida en su cuello, como si fuese un tierno cachorrito. Él supo cuando ella no sintió más dolor y la hizo girar para entonces dedicarse a lamer en su espalda, las marcas de sus garras. Siguiendo el olor a sangre, Sesshoumaru apartó sus piernas y comprobó que en el espacio entre ellas había sangre. Lamió el fino hilillo siguiendo su rastro, buscando su herida, la vio retorcerse al lamer su intimidad aún sensible.

-Amo!

-Ya no soy tu amo.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, acarició su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No encuentro tu herida…

-No estoy herida.

-Yo sé que sentiste dolor y sentí el olor a sangre.

-Eso es porque te entregué mi virginidad.

-…-

Rin sonrió.

-Las mujeres humanas, tenemos… una pequeña barrera, que se rompe la primera vez que hacemos el amor.

-Pero estás bien?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar, Rin se refugió en su pecho sonriendo. Él la rodeó con su único brazo.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Eres feliz?

-Muy feliz…

Rin lo besó tímidamente, el separó sus labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran.

El sol se anunciaba tiñendo el cielo de naranja. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron una última vez antes de rendirse al cansancio, éxtasis y placer. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, él acarició su mejilla.

-De verdad no te importa que sea una hanyou?

-No eres una hanyou.

-Y qué soy entonces?

-Eres mi hembra.

-Eso lo sé.

-Eres una youkai. Con forma humana… una de las más temibles presentaciones de los monstruos…

Rin rió.

-Yo nunca te tuve miedo.

-Por eso estamos aquí…

………………………………

Cuando Rin despertó el poderoso youkai acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera, sonrió y se pegó a su pecho.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.

-Sobre qué?

Rin abrió los ojos, Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y la besó. Ella se acomodó de espaldas a su pecho y rodeada por su brazo.

-Rin… eres una miko.

-Yo?

-Sí… y según la profecía, tú eres la próxima guardiana de la perla de Shikon.

-Qué profecía?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que debes hacerte cargo de la perla.

-Y qué debo hacer?

-Debes irte.

-Qué?

-Si te quedas aquí morirás. Debes irte al futuro.

-No! No quiero! Quiero estar contigo! Soy tu mujer!

-Aún así debes obedecerme!

-Y qué fue todo lo de anoche? Una despedida? Un consuelo!

-Rin, escúchame!

-Por Kami, no puedes decir más de dos palabras por oración!

-Te prometo que te buscaré.

-Eres un mentiroso!

-Yo nunca falto a mi palabra.

-No quiero!

-Rin, iré por ti. Los youkais, cuando nos emparejamos es para toda la vida. Yo te marqué como mía.

-No quiero dejarte…

Rin se pegó a su pecho y lloró amargamente.

…………………………………

La hora de marcharse había llegado. Sesshoumaru mandó a ensillar a A-un para su medio hermano y su mujer, con una triste Rin, pegada a su pecho, se creó una nube de polvo a sus pies y se elevaron en los aires en dirección al pozo que conectaba los dos mundos.

-No quiero, Sesshoumaru, no quiero irme…

-…-

Rin se quedó llorando en silencio todo el viaje. Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro con sus dedos en su mentón y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin… prométeme que te vas cuidar y que me vas a esperar.

Rin vio a su amo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Se- Sesshoumaru….

-Prométemelo…

Rin se aferró a su pecho con fuerza.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Su amor, Sesshoumaru inspiró a toda la capacidad de sus pulmones.

La despedida fue un intenso abrazo entre amargas lágrimas y un dulce beso como adiós. Sesshoumaru la vio atravesar el pozo, encaminándose a una nueva vida, libre de amenazas de demonios y libre del yugo de su amor. Apenas habían pasado segundos y Sesshoumaru se sintió solo. Era el momento de cargar a cuestas nuevamente con su soledad.

**Época Actual**

Inuyasha cargó a su cuñada que lloraba amargamente, hasta su nueva habitación.

-Rin…

-Porqué él no puede venir? Tú vives aquí!

-Porque él necesita sangre humana y no la tiene. No puede permanecer aquí.

-Porqué me trajeron aquí?

-Porque hay muchas guerras en la era feudal y corres mucho peligro. Te pueden secuestrar con tal de llegar a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha las dejó solas, ahora le tocaba a su esposa encargarse de lo demás.

-Rin…

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Rin, te entregaste a él?

-Sí!

Kagome entonces comprendió todo el dolor que Rin sentía, sólo la abrazó y la dejó llorar. Una vez dormida, la cubrió con las sábanas y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta la sala, donde Inuyasha permanecía sentado en un sillón, se sentó en sus piernas y acarició su rostro.

-Inu, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y cerró los ojos, sus orejas de perro desaparecieron, tomando forma orejas humanas, su cabellera se oscureció, volviéndose negra como la noche y sus ojos, al abrirlos, volvieron a ser castaños. Su aura se calmó y abrazó a su esposa.

-Crees que logre olvidarlo?

-Nunca lo olvidará.

-Porqué no?

-Porque se entregó a él.

-Y aún así la dejo venir? Pero qué clase de bestia es?

-Una bestia enamorada, mi amor… él sabe, tanto como nosotros, que es lo mejor para ella.

Inuyasha se levantó con su esposa en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Me daré un baño.

-Está bien.

Kagome lo besó antes de entrar al baño. Inuyasha fue a la habitación contigua, decorada con motivos infantiles, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sintió un abrazo desde su espalda y un beso en la misma, se dio vuelta y rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos.

-Inu, mi amor…

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… pero…

-Lo sé, cariño… pero te sigues torturando…

-Nuestro hijo debería tener 15 años ahora…

Kagome se recostó de su pecho.

-Inuyasha… hay una única cosa que no hemos intentado.

-Qué cosa es esa?

-Nunca me volviste a hacer el amor como hanyou… y esa fue la manera en la que concebimos a nuestro hijo…

-No puedo, Kagome… te podría hacer daño.

-No me hiciste daño esa vez. Porqué ahora sí?

Inuyasha suspiró y la besó en la frente.

-Porque ya no soy un idiota irresponsable…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Lamento no poderte dar los hijos que deseas, mi amor…

Inuyasha removió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No es tu culpa, Kagome. Nunca te he culpado.

Durante la batalla final contra Naraku, Kana había absorbido el alma del pequeño Sasuke con su espejo de la nada. Y aunque Inuyasha logró derrotarla y liberó muchas almas, la de su pequeño hijo nunca volvió a su cuerpo. Naraku, por otra parte, lesionó a Kagome en sus entrañas, haciéndola estéril. Inuyasha, convertido en un youkai completo, lo atacó encontrando su corazón y desvaneciéndolo con sus propias garras. Los restos del nefasto corazón fueron absorbidos por el hoyo negro de Miroku, antes de que desapareciera de su mano para siempre.

Ante el dolor de su medio hermano, que cargando el cuerpo de su hijo le rogó que utilizara el poder de Tensseiga para devolverle la vida, Sesshoumaru lo intentó incontables veces, pero su alma nunca volvió. El alma de Sasuke se quedó para siempre, atrapada en la nada.

Inuyasha besó a su esposa en la frente y apretándola en su abrazo le habló al oído.

-Te amo, Kagome…

………………………………

**N/A:Hola! Qué les pareció este nuevo fic! No se imaginan las ideas locas que rondan en mi mente (risa maligna). Pero ya verán. Por el momento, me despido.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Triste Felicidad

**Capítulo 2**

**Triste Felicidad**

Rin sólo conocía la era moderna por fotografías y los libros, Kagome le enseñaba lo esencial para que pudiera salir a conocer lo demás. Mientras Kagome le mostraba la estufa, Rin se quedó viéndola.

-Rin, me estás escuchando?

-Sí… Kagome, porqué Inuyasha y tú no tuvieron más hijos?

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-No recuerdas nada de la batalla porque Naraku te mató…

-No…

-Mi hijo… Sasuke… Kana atrapó sus almas en la nada… y nunca pudimos recuperarlas…

-Pero Tensseiga…

-Fue inútil… Sesshoumaru lo intentó una y otra vez… no lo logró… desde ese día, dejaron de odiarse… hizo falta que no pudiera resucitar a su sobrino, para dejar de odiar a su hermano…

-Lo siento mucho, Kagome… pero por eso no tuvieron más?

-No… Naraku me atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos venenosos y nunca he podido volver a concebir.

Kagome se acercó una servilleta a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte… yo sólo quería saber porqué aun conservan una habitación para bebés.

-Inuyasha no pierde las esperanzas.

-Kagome…

Rin bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Me apena mucho decírtelo ahora… pero… creo que estoy embarazada…

Kagome levantó ambas cejas y vio a Rin.

-Repítelo…

-Bueno… leí los libros que me diste y los comprendo muy bien… y siempre, cada 21 días, allí estaba… pero llevo 30… y según los libros, puede ser entre los días 13 y 16… Kagome, si restas, en esos días fue que Sesshoumaru y yo… pues…

-Vamos a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Kagome y Rin fueron a la farmacia, al volver a la casa, le mostró como debía hacerlo y la dejó sola. Mientras esperaban, Inuyasha llegó a la casa.

-Kagome…

Kagome lo besó como saludo.

-Hola, mi amor…

Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura y sonrió.

-Hm! Delicioso! Dame otro…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó nuevamente. Inuyasha sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, cariño… Hm! Te extrañé mucho!

-Sí, mi amor?

-Tú a mí no?

-Claro que sí…

Inuyasha sonrió y pasó a su forma hanyou. Kagome acarició sus orejas haciéndolo virar los ojos y suspirar.

-Ah! Mi amor! Eres la mejor!

Kagome rió a carcajadas. Inuyasha volvió a su forma humana.

-Cómo está Rin?

-Está bien… extraña mucho a Sesshoumaru, pero se está acostumbrando a vivir aquí… por cierto, Inu… es posible que tal vez…

-Rin está embarazada…

-Lo sabes?

-Sí, su aroma cambió antes de irme.

-Estás bien con respecto a esto?

-Sí, cariño… estoy bien…

-Inu…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Esta casa necesita la alegría de un niño, y si es de mi sobrinito, me alegra mucho.

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura. Rin bajó las escaleras para verlos besarse apasionadamente, al sentirla, Inuyasha interrumpió el beso.

-Hola, Rin!

-Hola, Inuyasha! Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien… Rin…

-Inuyasha, Kagome… estoy embarazada…

Inuyasha sonrió y abrazó a su cuñada.

-Ya lo sabía. Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz! Muy feliz… pero confundida… mi hijo no va a conocer a Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-No sé qué decirte, Rin… pero lo más probable es que pasen unos años antes de que puedas volver a la era feudal o que Sesshoumaru encuentre la manera de venir.

-Pero Shippo pudo cruzar y es un youkai…

-Sí, pero Shippo nunca ha matado a nadie. Lamentablemente, Sesshoumaru sí y el hechizo protector del pozo lo considera un youkai de alma negra.

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru estaría muy orgulloso de su primogénito…

-Y lo estará, Rin…

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es justo, Inuyasha, no sé porqué no pude quedarme con él… bien que me podía proteger como siempre lo ha hecho… además de que ya no soy tan débil.

-Rin, hay una revolución, las cosas están cambiando. Piensa que si te hirieran ahora mismo, tú estarías bien, o te reviviría con Tensseiga… pero tu hijo no.

-No es justo…

-La vida no es justa, Rin… en ninguna época…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru luchaba ferozmente en una batalla con su pequeña presente en su mente. Por el aroma tan peculiar de su cuerpo esa noche, sabía que era muy posible que su pequeña tuviera prole y aquello lo enorgullecía, debía mantenerse con vida, para volver a ver a su pequeña y conocer su vástago. De un último mandoble de Tokyin arrasó con el terreno de lucha, terminando con la enorme cantidad de demonios malignos que atacaba la aldea. Ahora era un ser diferente. Iba en pro del inocente, humanos y youkais lo veneraban y acudían a su ayuda.

-Muchas, gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Los hombres del pueblo, le agradecían con una exagerada reverencia.

-En muestra de nuestra gratitud, le ofrecemos a la más bella de nuestras jóvenes como su concubina.

-No quiero nada.

Sesshoumaru alzó vuelo y volvió al castillo. Tenía a Rin metida por cada poro de su piel y no quería saber de otra humana o youkai.

……………………………

**2 meses después…**

Rin aprendió a usar la computadora y ahora todo era mucho más fácil, pues simplemente buscaba lo que necesitaba en Internet. Kagome había tenido que volver a trabajar, Rin se quedaba en la casa toda la mañana, Kagome dejaba el almuerzo listo y sólo había que calentarlo, pero ese día, Rin decidió cocinar para ellos. Cuando Inuyasha llegó, se hipnotizó por el aroma.

-Kagome!

-No ha llegado…

-Rin, estás cocinando tú?

-Sí…

-Huele delicioso!

Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha, hoy me van a hacer un… ultrasonido?

-Sí.

-Puedo comer o no puedo comer nada?

-Sí, puedes comer como siempre, eso no importa.

Rin sonrió.

-La comida estará en unos minutos…

-Gracias, me iré a cambiar.

Mientras Rin ponía la mesa, llegó Kagome.

-Vaya! Huele delicioso, y no es lo que preparé.

-Espero que no te moleste. Hice algo diferente.

-Para nada.

-Inuyasha está arriba, dile que ya está listo.

-Le diré.

Kagome fue a la habitación, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama con una fotografía del pequeño Sasuke sobre sus hombros. Un pequeño hanyou con orejas de perro y pelo negro. Kagome se arrodilló detrás de él y lo rodeó por el cuello, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Fui un buen padre, Kagome?

-Fuiste el mejor padre que nuestro hijo pudo desear.

-Pero no pude salvarlo.

-Inuyasha, no te tortures de esa manera. Nuestro hijo fue feliz el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros… Inu, cuando te pones así, Rin se deprime. Ella se siente mal por nosotros…

-Tienes razón, lo siento…

Inuyasha guardó la fotografía en su cartera, Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Inu. Vamos a comer, Rin preparó un banquete.

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron a comer, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, Rin sonrió, satisfecha de haber hecho algo bien por ellos.

…………………………………

Estaban en el consultorio médico, Rin esperaba nerviosa a que el doctor la llamara. Una vez en el consultorio, se sentó en la camilla como el doctor le indicó. Cuando él intentó examinarla, Rin casi lo patea. Kagome tuvo que intervenir.

-Es normal, Rin… no te pasará nada.

Pasaron al ultrasonido. El vientre de Rin se contrajo al contacto con el frío gel. El doctor le dijo que viera la pantalla. Al ver aquella pequeña masa, a Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Ese es mi bebé?

-Así es…

-Todo va muy bien… muchas felicidades…

Rin sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Al llegar a la casa, Kagome le mostró a Inuyasha las fotografías del ultrasonido.

-Mi amor, porqué no intentas ir y decirle a Sesshoumaru?

-Está bien… iré el viernes.

-Podrías llevarle algo?

-Sí, prepáralo todo.

-Gracias!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Inuyasha sonrió. Rin preparó una carta para Sesshoumaru y fotografías de ella.

-Quiero ir…

-No, no es seguro.

-Pero… está bien, no quiero causar más problemas…

-Rin… si te llevo de vuelta sin su aprobación, me degolla vivo…

Rin rió.

-Prometo hacer todo lo posible por entregarle esto.

-Por favor…

Rin se apartó un poco, Inuyasha abrazó a su esposa.

-Te amo.

-Cuídate mucho, mi amor…

Kagome le entregó a Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha la colgó de su haori y mientras la besaba apasionadamente se transformó en un youkai completo. Saltó por el pozo sin decir nada más. Kagome vio a Rin sonriendo.

-Es más dramático que una película…

Rin se abrazó a sí misma.

-Espero que estén bien…

-Va a estar bien. Hierba mala nunca muere…

Rin rió. Kagome la tomó de un brazo.

-Qué tal si tú y yo comenzamos tu entrenamiento?

-Entrenamiento?

-Claro que sí, tú tienes que desarrollar tus poderes como miko.

-Miko? Yo? K-Kagome!

-Ah! Kami, Sesshoumaru no te dijo nada!

-Pues sí, pero no es que lo quisiera escuchar…

Kagome comenzó el ritual de purificación, no le tomó mucho esfuerzo el limpiar su alma.

-Toca la perla…

-Estás segura?

-Sí…

Rin tocó la perla de Shikon y cerró los ojos, un aura la rodeó y un destello cegador se adueñó de todo. Al abrir los ojos, Rin sonrió.

-Se siente tanta paz! Y la perla!

Kagome sonrió.

-La perla te aceptó como su guardiana y morada. Ahora vivirá dentro de ti, junto a tu corazón.

Rin se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-La perla de Shikon dentro de mí?

Bajó sus manos a su vientre.

-Y no le afecta al bebé? Es un hanyou…

-No, no le afecta a tus cachorros.

Rin sonrió.

-Prometo cuidarla siempre.

-El amor la purifica, el odio, engaño y traición la envenenan, si la perla se ensucia, corres grave peligro, puedes consumirte en tu propio odio. Pero estoy segura que tu amor por Sesshoumaru, la mantendrá pura.

-Sí!

Kagome sonrió.

……………………………

En la era feudal, Inuyasha viajaba a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo soportaba en dirección al castillo. Logró llegar al anochecer. Sesshoumaru, estaba en su balcón y bajó a su encuentro.

-Qué pasó? Rin está bien?

-Sí…

-Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha le entregó el paquete que Rin le había enviado.

-Rin está esperando un cachorro…

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista.

-Un cachorro…

Mientras Inuyasha era atendido por los sirvientes, Sesshoumaru se fue a sus aposentos con el paquete. Al abrirlo, encontró la carta y la fotografía de Rin sonriendo. Abrió la carta.

"_A mi amado Sesshoumaru…_

_Apenas puedo creer las cosas que estoy viviendo. Cada parte de mí te extraña, cada vez te ansío y anhelo más despertar en tu abrazo, porque una vez no fue suficiente, ni mil lo serán. Amor mío, no te imaginas la alegría que sentí al saber que dentro de mí tu semilla germinó. Ahora cuido y crío el fruto de nuestro amor. Y aunque estoy feliz, duermo con miedo. Miedo a que nuestro cachorro nazca diferente a los humanos, miedo a que no llegues para verlo, miedo a que no encuentres la manera para venir por mí. Pero yo confío en que todo saldrá bien y que pronto vendrás por mí y verás a nuestro hijo nacer. Junto con esta carta, te envío una fotografía mía, es como un dibujo. Una fotografía de nuestro cachorro, no te preocupes, no me hicieron daño. En esta era existen máquinas fantásticas que pueden ver el interior de uno sin necesidad de abrirnos. Te envío un mechón de mi cabello, para que no olvides mi aroma, y aunque no los puedes tocar, un abrazo eterno y un apasionado beso. Y recuerda siempre, mi amor… te amé cuando te conocí, te amé cuando crecí, y te amaré después de morir._

_Por siempre tuya_

_Rin."_

Sesshoumaru se pegó la carta al pecho y buscó la fotografía, su pequeña sí tenía vida en su interior, su primogénito y como había dicho ella en su carta, el fruto de su amor, con la fotografía del ultrasonido en mano, fue con Inuyasha, a quien le servían comida.

-Qué es esto? Qué se ve?

-Esto es la cabeza, sus manos, sus pies… aquí está su corazón…

-Ella está bien?

-Está perfectamente bien. Y espera que envíes respuesta.

-Cuándo volverás?

-Mañana.

-Te llevarán a tu habitación.

-Gracias, hermano.

Sesshoumaru se fue a la suya, escribió una carta para Rin y fue a una de las torres, donde entre viejos baúles desenterró su pasado. Se pasó toda la noche con la fotografía y el mechón en su mano.

…………………………

En la modernidad, Rin veía la luna y se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru estaría viendo la misma luna. Una risita le llamó la atención y vio hacia la puerta.

-Kagome.

-Es difícil estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, no es así?

-Apenas me puedo aguantar las ganas de atravesar ese pozo… Kagome, qué le pasó al castillo?

-Hace 250 años, ese castillo era la única evidencia de los youkais… se quemó en un incendio, cuando un batallón extranjero atacó. El último Lord de las tierras del oeste estaba muy deprimido, y murió de tristeza cuando el castillo se incendió. Ya estaba viejo y solo…

-Quién era?

-Es una leyenda, Rin. En la actualidad, las historias de demonios son leyendas, no se pueden comprobar, y no se sabe más de lo que se dice. No existen los restos de ese castillo.

-Kagome… no hay manera de saber si volveremos a estar juntos?

-No, no la hay… porque a medida que vivamos es que nuestra historia se escribe, y nunca sabremos más de lo que estamos viviendo.

Rin volvió a ver la luna.

-Recuerdo una noche, cuando era niña… Sesshoumaru, Jaken y yo viajábamos rumbo al norte. Al acampar esa noche, hacía mucho frío… yo estaba temblando y recuerdo haberme visto las manos azules, entonces me arrimé al fuego, pero casi me quemé la ropa… me alejé y me quedé en el pasto, con frío, hasta que Sesshoumaru me cargó y me acomodó en su regazo, me cubrió con su estola y con su mano me dio calor… entonces vi la luna… le pregunté si él era el príncipe de la luna, él me dijo que tal vez algún día lo sería. Yo le prometí, que cuando él fuera el príncipe de la luna, yo sería su princesa.

-Y qué dijo él?

Rin sonrió.

-Hablamos de Sesshoumaru. No dijo nada, sólo se recostó del tronco y cerró los ojos. Mucho rato después me dijo que soñar no costaba nada.

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando yo era joven…

-Eres joven.

Kagome rió.

-Esto vino con casarme con Inuyasha, de humanos, tengo 31 años…

-Yo me veo mayor que tú!

-Porque tardaste más en emparejarte con un youkai.

-Qué me ibas a decir?

-Ah… yo me escapaba para ver a Inuyasha… él me esperaba junto al pozo y me subía en sus hombros para llegar a un lugar a escondernos…

Kagome suspiró.

-Pensarás que después de 15 años, las cosas se repiten… pero no es así…

Rin la tocó en el hombro. Kagome sintió un ardor en su hombro, lo movió en todas direcciones.

-Qué hiciste?

-Nada…

-Estás segura?

-Sí… porqué?

-Me siento diferente… esta mañana tenía el hombro resentido…

-Kagome… yo sé que es normal que la primera vez duela… pero… después me siguió doliendo… no era para detenerme… pero dolía mucho…

Kagome sonrió.

-Los youkais son más toscos… más… fuertes… más…

-Grandes?

Kagome rió.

-Sí, son más grandes que un humano, con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás a ese… dolor placentero…

Rin se sonrojó completamente. Kagome sonrió.

-Ya poco a poco pierdes el miedo.

-Sólo estuvimos juntos una noche…

Rin sintió una corazonada.

-Siento como si estuviese aquí… será que lo extraño tanto…

-Pequeña…

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Yo estoy en clases (no lo digan alto). Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Me siento muy bien por el apoyo que me han brindado con éste y todos mis fics, me alegra mucho que lo acojan tanto. Y también espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Volverte a Ver

**Capítulo 3**

**Volverte a Ver**

Sin siquiera hablar, Rin se tiró a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos, Kagome e Inuyasha los dejaron solos.

-Cómo lograste volver?

-Sesshoumaru vuela bastante rápido.

Dentro de la habitación, Rin se lo comía a besos.

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor! Cómo lograste venir?

-No puedo permanecer aquí… sólo esta noche…

-Es mejor a no verte nunca…

Sesshoumaru la examinó vistiendo las ropas de la época moderna.

-Esa ropa no me gusta.

-Porqué?

-Porque llama la atención de los machos…

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru se fijó entonces en la protuberancia en su vientre. Rin lo notó y se lo acarició.

-Qué te parece? Me traje un polizón…

Sesshoumaru colocó su mano abierta sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos. Hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma, se quedó así varios minutos, fue subiendo, rozando su cuello con su nariz, arrancándole varios suspiros. Llegó a su oído, a su mejilla, sus ojos y besó su frente. Rin cerró los ojos y recibió el beso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshoumaru, al apartarse, la vio sonreír.

-Estás bien.

-Sí, mi amor… estamos bien y esperando por ti…

-Rin…

-Si?

-…-

Rin se quedó viendo sus ojos y sonrió, aprisionó su mano contra su mejilla.

-Sé que me amas, no necesito que me lo digas, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se entregó a sus besos. Se acostó en la cama, halándolo junto con ella.

-Rin…

-Lo que sí necesito es sentirte… sentirte amarme…

Sesshoumaru no sabía como quitarle la ropa y recurrió a sus garras. Rin rió a carcajadas, lo ayudó a quitarle lo demás y lo desvistió entre besos y caricias. Descubrió una herida aún reciente.

-Mi amor…

-Me hacen falta tus cuidados…

Rin tocó la herida, una luz se formó en la palma de sus manos y viajó hasta la herida. Justo ante sus ojos, la herida desapareció.

-Rin, cómo lo hiciste?

-No lo sé…

-Ya eres una miko poderosa…

-Sí!!! Absorbí la perla de Shikon…

-La absorbiste?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru supo que por el bien de ella y de sus hijos, Rin no debería volver a tocar el sengoku. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Te quiero, Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru dejó sus ojos vagar sobre su suculenta figura y sus ojos se perdieron en su pecho, Rin le levantó el rostro con sus dedos.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor…

-Eres deliciosa…

Rin cerró los ojos y se entregó a los besos de su marido, centrando todas sus energías en hacer el amor con él. Con sus manos perdidas en su rubia y extensa cabellera, Rin se aferró a él mientras él la llenaba de besos y caricias. Él intentó ponerla de rodillas, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Rin…

-Quiero verte…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la penetró por completo, mientras se tragaba el grito de su mujer. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se movía junto con él, Sesshoumaru sonrió para sí mismo, la sangre youkai corría por sus venas, ya no hacía el amor con una humana. Sentía su brazo cansado de sostener su peso y Rin lo supo, haciéndolo quedar sentado, se continuó moviendo sobre él con la misma energía mientras él llenaba su pecho de besos y lamidas. Se besaban apasionadamente, Rin disfrutaba del roce de su lengua y sus labios con sus filosos colmillos, el movimiento propiciaba cortadas accidentales y su sangre se mezclaba en el beso. Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella y ambos ahogaron su grito en la garganta del otro mientras sus esencias se mezclaban. Rin se recostó de su hombro, él la hizo verlo y notó sus labios sangrantes. Con su dedo, lo presionó hacia abajo y lamió sus heridas hasta que dejaron de sangrar. Cuando fue así, Rin aprisionó su lengua en su boca y en un apasionado beso, jugando con el sabor a sangre fresca entre ellos. Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros y acarició su rostro apartando el cabello que cubría sus ojos.

-Veo instintos youkais en ti…

-Por toda la sangre que me diste.

Sesshoumaru aún permanecía dentro de ella, erecto, listo para continuar. Una vez que su cuerpo se calmó, Rin reanudó el movimiento de sus caderas, ganándose la admiración de Sesshoumaru por retomar la iniciativa.

Hicieron el amor hasta pasado medianoche. Sesshoumaru descansaba recostado de la pared y Rin se recostaba de su pecho, el de ella cubierto por las ropas de Sesshoumaru. Él tomó su cabello entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Te voy a pedir algo, que va a requerir todo de ti…

-Qué cosa?

-Establécete en esta era…

-Cómo?

-No volveremos al sengoku. Cuando encuentre la forma de quedarme permanentemente, vendré.

-Pero… es que no sé si nuestro cachorro pueda vivir aquí. Sesshoumaru, si tiene orejas de perro? No olvides que es un hanyou…

-No es un hanyou. Asimilaste mi sangre. Tú eres una nueva raza de youkai.

Rin pegó su mejilla de su pecho.

-Yo haré todo lo posible por encontrar la solución…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sabes dónde está tu brazo?

-Sí.

-Tráelo contigo la próxima vez que vengas.

-No.

-Porqué no?

-Está lleno de magia negra. No pasaría el sello protector.

-Y si voy y lo purifico junto al pozo?

-No quiero que vayas al sengoku.

-Pero será junto al pozo, a la primera señal de problemas, vuelvo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No, Rin, no quiero que te arriesgues.

Bajó su mano hasta su vientre y la besó en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, lamió la marca de sus colmillos. Rin vio hacia la luna.

-Todas las noches, veo al cielo y veo la luna… y me pregunto si tú también lo estarás haciendo. Si estarás pensando en mí.

-Siempre…

Rin rió calladamente.

-Me enamoré del youkai más apuesto y más poderoso de todos… pero resulta que también es un perro sin lengua para aceptar que me quiere…

Rin sintió un temblor a sus espaldas y no pudo creer que estaba viendo a Sesshoumaru reír. Él la mantuvo pegada a él y rió a carcajadas.

-Sessh! Sesshoumaru!

La besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi pequeña tormentita…

Rin sonrió y se quedó en la misma posición.

-No puedo creerlo, por primera vez en toda mi vida, te veo sonreír y no sólo sonreír, reír!

Sesshoumaru volvió a sonreír.

-Prometo hacerlo sólo para ti.

-Te ves tan lindo! Deberías sonreír siempre!

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

-No puedo creer que voy a ser mamá, mi amor… si es niño se llamará Inuyasha.

-El que me haya reconciliado con mi medio hermano no quiere decir que le tenga que poner su nombre a mi hijo. Y es muy feo.

-Y entonces?

-Si no estoy el día en que nazca mi hijo, lo llamarás Ryu.

Rin asintió.

-Y si es una niña?

-Hikari.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Se pasaron toda la noche entre besos y caricias y planeando un futuro para ellos y su pequeño. Al amanecer, Sesshoumaru despertó a Rin con un tierno beso.

-Sessh…

-Me gusta que me digas así…

-Mi amor…

-Así también… es hora de que me vaya, pequeña…

Rin lo acompañó hasta el pozo y luego de un apasionado beso como despedida, Sesshoumaru se marchó.

-Te amo!

Rin volvió a la casa secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. Se encontró con Inuyasha.

-Rin…

-Ya se fue…

Rin lo abrazó instintivamente.

-Tienes que calmarte, Rin… eso no le hace bien al bebé…

-Lo sé… pero lo extraño de inmediato… toda mi vida estuve junto a él…

-Y volverán a estar juntos.

-Lo amo tanto…

-Tanto como él a ti… porqué no te vuelves a acostar y descansas?

-Está bien…

Rin se volvió a acostar y se quedó dormida. Entre sueños lo llamaba y se aferraba las sábanas con su aroma aún presente.

……………………………………

En la era feudal, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su castillo, con Rin en su mente y su nuevo aroma en cada poro de su piel. El aroma de su hembra y su cachorro.

…………………………………

Inuyasha volvió a la cama, su mujer se movió entre las sábanas buscando el calor de su cuerpo y al hacerlo, las sábanas se rodaron, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se transformó en youkai, en esa forma, comenzó a besar a su mujer, buscando despertarla por el placer.

-Inu…

Kagome sonrió al verlo. Él la abrazó pegándola a su pecho.

-Si te lastimo, detenme…

-Sé que no lo harás, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente y la hizo apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos, Kagome sabía que era su instinto animal que le mandaba y que como hanyou o youkai, era lo natural. Inuyasha se sentía más que estimulado, el aroma de su hembra le indicaba que estaba en el punto perfecto de su ciclo. Con sus colmillos, se rasgó la piel de una mano y se la ofreció a Kagome.

-Tómatela…

-Inu…

-Tómate la sangre.

Kagome obedeció y lamió su herida hasta que dejó de sangrar. Inuyasha acariciaba su espalda y trasero y sin previo aviso la penetró por completo, Kagome arqueó la espalda y ahogó su grito. Inuyasha la sostenía por las caderas y la penetraba incontables veces, sin detenerse, Kagome sentía que iba a enloquecer, sentía el mismo dolor que su primera vez, y es que de humano a youkai, era largo el trecho. El orgasmo de Kagome sobrevino y él no se detuvo, los youkais tenían un límite mucho más alto, justo con una contracción de Kagome, Inuyasha dejó salir su carga, aferrándose a ella y sin notarlo, clavando sus garras en su vientre. Abandonó su interior y permaneciendo en su forma hanyou, le llenó la espalda de besos. Al hacerla girar, se horrorizó al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kagome!

Inuyasha se apartó de ella.

-Maldición! Mujer estúpida, porqué no me dijiste nada?!

-Inuyasha…

-Te dije que me detuvieras!!!

Inuyasha estrelló un portarretratos, haciéndolo trizas. Kagome, arrodillada en la cama lo abrazó.

-No me hiciste daño, mi amor…

-Porqué lloras, entonces?

-No te lo puedo explicar.

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Kagome… temo hacerte daño como la primera vez…

-No me hiciste daño.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Inuyasha siguió el olor a sangre, hasta su vientre.

-Perdóname…

-Son sólo rasguños…

Inuyasha se dedicó a lamerlos como un tierno cachorrito, hasta que Kagome sintió cosquillas. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él volvió a su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha acarició su vientre y volvió a besarla.

…………………………………………

Mientras Kagome se vestía, Inuyasha, aún con la yukata puesta, recogió los restos del portarretratos. Junto con ellos, recogió la fotografía, al ver la que había maltratado, se sintió sin aire. Era la última fotografía que le habían tomado a Sasuke. Kagome lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Cometo demasiados errores como hanyou y como youkai…

-Fue un accidente, Inuyasha…

-Kagome…

-Ven, más tarde compraremos otro marco…

Inuyasha la siguió. Durante los próximos días, Inuyasha se mantuvo atento a su mujer. Rin y Kagome hablaban de los cambios después de recibir la perla de Shikon.

-Sesshoumaru tenía una herida… y yo sólo puse mi mano sobre ella y desapareció.

-Creo que tienes poderes curativos.

-Es lo que parece.

-Inu, ven aquí, por favor…

Inuyasha se acercó. Kagome lo cortó con una daga.

-Estas loca, mujer?!

Rin acercó sus manos a la herida y cerró los ojos, la luz que se formó en sus manos, viajó a la herida y la sanó.

-Qué pasó?

-Son efectos de la perla.

-Solías preparar pociones?

-No muchas, unas cuantas que me enseñó mi nana para curarme cuando salía con Sesshoumaru y también para curarlo a él.

Kagome asintió.

-Tú le curaste el brazo, cuando lo conociste.

-Sí…

-No hay más que decir… tienes poderes curativos.

-También siento la pena, el dolor…

-Cómo así?

-No sé… en especial con ustedes dos… de ti siento la pena por haber perdido a tu hijo… de Inuyasha también, siempre la tienen presente… pero de ti, siento el dolor por no poder procrear más…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome, ella bajó la mirada.

-Es cierto…

-Kagome… si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

-No se puede hacer nada, Rin…

Kagome se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Creo que la herí…

-No te preocupes, Rin… realmente no se puede hacer nada. Si su cuerpo no soporta el embarazo, no va a suceder. Disculpa…

Inuyasha fue tras ella. Rin se quedó en el jardín.

-Lo siento mucho, Kagome…

Rin fue hasta el pozo y lo atravesó. Al llegar a la era feudal, concentró sus energías y localizó el brazo de Sesshoumaru, se dirigió en su búsqueda. A su paso, varios demonios sintieron la presencia de la perla y la seguían escondidos. No estaba muy lejos y eso la sorprendió. Al tomarlo, sintió la presencia maligna amenazarla, un rayo de luz surcó los cielos y destruyó el demonio que la amenazaba, los demás se mantuvieron a raya, a la vez que Sesshoumaru descendía frente a ella.

-Quien ose acercarse a mi hembra, morirá…

Sesshoumaru la hizo entrar en su campo de fuerza y fue hasta el pozo. Le rindió tributos y luego de obtener el permiso, lo atravesó. Al llegar a la era moderna, le faltó poco para darle una cachetada.

-Rin!!!

Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron a ellos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Porqué la dejaron ir?

-No la dejamos ir.

-La iban a matar!

-No la dejé ir!

Sesshoumaru iba a atacar a Inuyasha, Rin se interpuso.

-Yo me escapé…

-Humana estúpida, te iban a matar, te iban a descuartizar buscando la perla de Shikon.

-Yo…

-SI NO VAS A PENSAR EN TI, AL MENOS PIENSA EN TU HIJO!

Rin le dio una cachetada a Sesshoumaru y con lágrimas en los ojos le gritó.

-Yo sólo quería hacer algo para sentirme útil!

-Pero no pensaste en las consecuencias!

-Eres un idiota, Sesshoumaru!

Rin le tiró el brazo y corrió al interior de la casa, Sesshoumaru vio el brazo a sus pies.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera…

-Lo importante es que está bien…

-La pudieron haber matado! Si yo no hubiese estado cerca…

-Pero no fue así… Sesshoumaru, Rin se siente mal porque no puede hacer nada por Kagome. Y alguien que siempre ha estado activa, de repente verse confinada a una casa, no es que se acostumbre de buenas a primeras.

Sesshoumaru fue tras Rin.

-Rin…

-Ya vete! Prometo nunca más salir de esta casa!

-Rin, perdóname…

-¡!!!

Sesshoumaru disculpándose? Rin se fijó en el y en sus ojos.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Si el sello del pozo no me hubiese permitido venir, habrías muerto, Rin… Habrías muerto de una manera, que ni Tensseiga te puede devolver la vida. Y hasta que nazca, tampoco se la puede devolver a nuestro hijo.

Rin se refugió en su pecho. La preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

-El amor te hace ver débil… por eso lo rechazas…

-Tal vez me vea débil… pero por ti lucho con el coraje que no he usado en mil batallas.

-Prometo obedecerte…

-Porqué fuiste por el brazo, Rin? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Tengo… desde niña… desde niña sueño con que te ayudo a recuperar tu brazo y que tú me abrazas con ambos brazos… y sueño con verte convertido en el perro… como en los lienzos del castillo, Jaken me dijo que no lo volviste a hacer desde esa vez…

Rin metió su mano por su manga y acarició su muñón.

-Te amo como eres… pero pensé que tal vez lo querrías recuperar…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Crees que tus poderes puedan hacerlo?

-Creo que si logro purificar tu alma, podrías quedarte permanentemente.

Rin se mantuvo pegada a su pecho.

-Tienes que irte de una vez?

Sesshoumaru vio la marca en su muñeca.

-No, tengo hasta media noche.

Rin examinó la marca.

-Es cierto…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y se fijó en sus ojos dorados, Rin sostuvo su mano contra su mejilla.

-Rin…

Rin besó su mano en la palma y la hizo descansar sobre su vientre.

-Qué tal si salimos? Para que conozcas la ciudad.

-No soy humano…

-Ya verás.

Rin lo maquilló cubriendo sus marcas en su rostro y recogió su cabellera cubriendo la punta de sus orejas. Le mostró unas ropas que había comprado para él. Un pantalón jeans y un suéter de cachemira negro. Al verlo, sonrió.

-Kami, eres el más apuesto de los youkais y de los humanos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Salieron a las calles de Tokio, Sesshoumaru veía a Rin, llevarlo tomado de la mano. Se apegó a ella y la abrazó mientras caminaban, ella sonrió.

-Te gusta?

-Es muy ruidosa.

Terminaron en un café. Rin pidió un té frío para ella y un capuchino para Sesshoumaru.

-Está caliente…

-Estás disfrutando esto, verdad?

-Salir con mi pareja? No te lo imaginas.

-No podemos ir a un lugar donde pueda escuchar mis pensamientos?

Rin rió, terminaron en un parque. Rin caminaba muy pegada a él.

-No me importa la época, Sesshoumaru… quiero estar contigo.

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… y quiero que estés con nosotros el día que nuestro bebé nazca… así que, al menos que encontremos la solución, por favor no vengas más. No quiero que el sello te rechace justo ese día.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro. Rin estaba sufriendo, pero lo escondía por los demás. La besó en la frente y la vio con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Rin…

-Son como mi medicina…

Continuaron caminando muy juntos, Rin terminó abrazada a él mientras recorrían las orillas del lago del parque.

-Este lago existía en nuestra época?

-Sí… pero está sucio… habitan demonios subacuáticos que atacan a los aldeanos.

Rin sonrió al ver a los patos nadar sobre el agua.

-Rin…

Rin le sonrió, Sesshoumaru luchaba con las palabras y no lograba decirlas, ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu mamá…

-Ella… es una youkai muy elegante.

-Está viva?

-Sí…

-Me gustaría conocerla… tal vez después le llevamos a nuestro cachorro…

-No. Rin, nunca.

-Qué pasó? Sesshoumaru?

-Mi madre odia a los humanos. En especial a las mujeres.

-Porqué?

-Mi padre le fue infiel con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru, y qué piensa ella de que te emparejaras con una humana?

-No quieres saberlo.

-Sesshoum….

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acariciando sus labios le habló con una voz muy queda, pidiéndole no tocar el tema. La tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Rin al verlo, sonrió.

-Así es como pasean los humanos.

-Sí, es cierto.

Antes de volver al templo, Rin le pidió parar en una repostería cercana. Mientras Rin elegía diversos postres, unos tipos la veían desde una mesa paralela a la de Sesshoumaru. Hablaban de ella como un objeto y se la rifaban. Cuando ella se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru, éste se aseguró de hacerlos saber que era suya, besándola apasionadamente. Rin sonrió sonrojada y sorprendida de tal despliegue de afección. Una vendedora de flores se acercó a ellos, Rin sonrió y compró una rosa. Se la dio a Sesshoumaru. Gracias al maquillaje, Rin no notó lo sonrojado que estaba, se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Hace mucho que no me regalabas flores…

-Prometo cultivar muchas para ti…

Decidieron irse, Sesshoumaru cargaba la pequeña caja llena de delicias. Rin se despidió del dueño, afuera, los tipos se reían en la cara de Sesshoumaru, habiendo oído toda la conversación, les resultaba ridículo que Rin hubiera pagado por todo y por encima que ella le hubiera regalado una rosa. Rin tuvo que intervenir al ver el látigo de luz asomando en sus garras. Se pegó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Los conoces, mi amor?

-…-

-Bueno, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder…

Rin rió.

-El bebé se está moviendo… vamos a casa.

Sesshoumaru se alejó con Rin, le hizo señas para que viera atrás, justo cuando misteriosamente, los pantalones de los dos tipos se hicieron trizas, quedando completamente desnudos en plena acera. Rin rió a carcajadas sin poder creer que Sesshoumaru era capaz de tales travesuras. Al llegar a la casa le preguntó acerca de su osadía.

-Mi carácter fue forjado a base de muchos castigos.

-Eras un travesillo!

-Era más que eso.

Rin rió.

-La que me espera para criar a nuestros hijos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin acarició su rostro.

-No quiero que este día termine nunca…

…………………………

**N/A: Pero desafortunadamente el cap sí se acabó. Espero que les haya gustado, este fic no es muy largo y ya tengo el armazón casi completo, pero… por ahí he tenido quienes me piden que lo haga más largo. Tengo planeado que sea de 10 caps, de ustedes depende que sea mas largo y por default, más complicado. Así que espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Pureza

**Capítulo 4**

**Pureza**

Rin se había quedado dormida entre el abrazo de Sesshoumaru, bajo la sombra del Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera azabache, la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre entre sueños. Cerraba los ojos y podía sentir el potente aroma de su hembra y su cachorro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible. Aquél aroma entre dulce y salado daba la imagen a ojos cerrados de una delicada flor sobre una piedra, aquello le decía que su primer cachorro sería un macho sano, fuerte y muy poderoso.

Acarició el rostro de su pequeña, estaba seguro que con sus cuidados y cariño, también sería un youkai comprensivo. El líder perfecto. Sin embargo, para cuando su hijo pudiera gobernar, no habría reino para ceder. Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a abandonar aquél poder sobre las tierras a cambio de una vida donde su familia estuviera segura.

Rin despertó sonriendo.

-Hola…

-Hola, pequeña…

-Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Como dos horas…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Tienes que hacer algo con ese brazo, tiene un aura negra…

-Sí…

Rin se puso de pie y tomó el brazo, recitó un encantamiento y hubo un destello blanco que salió de su pecho y hacia el brazo. El mismo dejó de destilar maldad. Rin lo dejó con cuidado junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué tal si te purificamos?

-Como quieras, preciosa…

Rin se sentó sobre sus rodillas y frente a él.

-Cierra los ojos.

Rin tomó su mano y puso la otra sobre su pecho. Recitó un cántico. Lo repitió varias veces, mientras lo hacía veía en su mente todo tipo de imágenes, de Sesshoumaru desde niño hasta la actualidad. Vio toda su vida a su lado desde su punto de vista, descubrió cosas horrorosas de su pasado y descubrió cómo poco a poco se había ganado el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón. Su corazón latía calmado. Rin se detuvo de su cántico. Recitó entonces un encantamiento y se repitió el mismo fenómeno que con el brazo. Al abrir los ojos, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, comprobó que el aura de Sesshoumaru no guardaba ni un gramo de maldad. Inuyasha y Kagome fueron testigos de la hazaña y aún permanecían atónitos.

Rin tomó el brazo y lo pegó a su muñón. Sosteniéndolo por el punto de unión, cerró los ojos y un destello color rojo salió de sus manos y se apropió de la extremidad. Cuando todo pasó, Rin apartó las manos con los ojos cerrados. Sintió una tibia caricia en su rostro.

-Rin…

Lo había logrado. El brazo era nuevamente parte de su cuerpo, sonrió y atrapó la mano contra su mejilla para luego besarla en la palma. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con ambos brazos y al oído le agradeció la hazaña.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Cuando me atacaron los lobos de la manada de Kouga… cuando me devolviste la vida… lo hiciste sólo para probar los poderes de Tensseiga?

-…-

Sesshoumaru se quedó atónito.

-Rin…

-Contéstame, por favor…

-En parte sí…

-Mandaste a hacer Tokyin para poder matar a Inuyasha.

-Rin…

-Tienes que deshacerte de esa espada. Su sed de sangre puede volver tu alma contra ti.

Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces, chocó Tensseiga contra Tokyin y la espada sangró, para luego partirse en dos mitades. Una luz rodeó la espada derrotada y ésta se desvaneció. Rin sonrió y levantando su manga derecha, le mostró su muñeca sin marcas.

-Rin…

-Te puedes quedar permanentemente, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente. Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente pudieron reaccionar.

-Pero Rin… sigo siendo diferente a los humanos…

-En eso te puedo ayudar…

Kagome recitó un encantamiento y Sesshoumaru cambió. Sus garras se convirtieron en uñas normales, sus marcas se atenuaron casi hasta el color de su piel y sus orejas se redondearon en la punta.

-Cuando quieras cambiar entre un estado y otro, sólo piénsalo… como cuando te transformas en el perro.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Gracias, Kagome… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Bien… el próximo paso es casarlos.

-Cómo?

-En ésta época, no es legítimo ser pareja. Debes hacerlo legal. Si no lo haces, tu hijo sería un… bastardo.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja.

-Está bien.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Había algo que le daba señales de un mal presagio. Las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien y muy rápido entre ellos.

-Kagome…

-Ah?

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Quedaron de acuerdo en pasar el resto de la tarde tranquilos, al día siguiente, Inuyasha arreglaría las cosas de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en la parte más alejada de la casa, abrazados y compartiendo dulces besitos.

-Inu…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Inu, y si adoptamos un bebé?

-No podemos, Kagome…

-Porqué no?

-Cómo exactamente piensas criar un niño humano entre mikos y youkais.

-Rin…

-Rin creció en una época donde es lo común.

Kagome se apoyó en su pecho. Sintió su corazón quebrarse al imaginarse que Inuyasha aceptara la última alternativa. La más dolorosa para ella. Se refugió entre sus enormes pectorales y él sintió sus lágrimas atravesar su camisa. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Kagome, mi amor…

-La otra alternativa es otra mujer…

-Eso ni siquiera es una alternativa.

-Inuya…

-No lo es, Kagome. Así que no lo pienses.

-Te amo, Inuyasha…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha levantó su rostro con sus dedos en su barbilla y la besó con ternura.

-Kagome… si yo quiero tener hijos, es cierto… pero los quiero tener sólo contigo.

-Pero es que…

-Kagome, no quiero que te tortures más.

-Inuyasha…

-Te amo de todas formas, cariño.

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-De hoy en adelante quiero que te olvides que alguna hablé de tener hijos. Tuvimos a Sasuke y fue maravilloso. Pero ya fue…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha!!!

-Te amo…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y continuó abrazándola. Rin se acercó tímidamente a ellos. Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Disculpen… Kagome, por favor, déjame intentarlo…

-Qué cosa?

-Si pude devolverle su brazo a Sesshoumaru, estoy segura de que puedo curar el daño que te hizo Naraku.

-Rin…

-No pierdes nada, Kagome… si no lo logro, todo será igual… pero si lo logro…

-Precisamente, Rin… esa ilusión…

-Kagome, no es mejor ilusionarte con algo que sí puede pasar, a esperar a embarazarte cuando realmente sabes que no puedes? Piénsalo… cuando estés lista, yo con mucho gusto lo haré.

Rin se apartó y volvió con Sesshoumaru. Lo abrazó buscando refugio en su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Quiero que sepas que te amo… y realmente aprecio esto que haces por nosotros, mi amor…

-De qué hablas, preciosa?

-De comenzar desde cero. Cambiar y verte como un humano. Renunciar a las comodidades de tus sirvientes y…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Ten presente que no lo hago porque me vea obligado, Rin, lo estoy haciendo porque quiero. Porque mientras crecías descubrí que te amaba, porque aunque no me lo dijeras, te quería como mi pareja…

-Pero eres un perro sin lengua para aceptarlo.

-Ya no, preciosa… perderte es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Rin sonrió.

-Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer!

-Qué cosas?

-Primero que todo, es elegir un trabajo. Yo quiero…

-No, no… mi hembra no va a trabajar…

-Pero Sessh… aquí se dice esposa. Y las esposas pueden trabajar.

-Pero yo no quiero. Quiero que te dediques a criar a los cachorros, yo trabajaré.

Rin lo pensó un segundo.

-Sesshoumaru, cómo precisamente piensas conseguir trabajo si no estás acostumbrado a ésta época?

-Eso crees?

-Eso sé. Mi amor, para casi todos los trabajos, se deben conocer las computadoras, o autos o…

-Porqué no hacemos una caminata?

-Ya oscureció, Sesshoumaru… es muy peligroso…

-Rin, acaso olvidas quién soy?

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la guió un par de cuadras más abajo, donde se detuvieron frente a una enorme casa.

-Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a verla.

Rin accedió sin pensarlo, estuvieron viendo la casa, a Rin le gustaba cada vez más.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Mi amor, cuando tengamos dinero vamos a comprar una casa como ésta, verdad?

-Y porqué no esta?

-Cariño, las casas se venden rápido.

-Rin, te gusta la casa?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Entonces es tuya.

-Qué?!

-Tengo 15 años haciendo largos viajes, o no?

-Sí…

-Eran a ésta época… a forjar un futuro para nosotros.

-Pero… pero…

-Digamos que un paseo accidental hacia el futuro me señaló todo el camino.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Es el destino que tú y yo estemos aquí…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y vio sus ojos cambiar a un dorado tan intenso como el suyo.

-Es el amor que nos ha unido aquí…

Señaló su vientre colocando su mano abierta sobre el mismo. Rin sonrió, nunca pensó escuchar tales palabras provenir de Sesshoumaru. Él acarició su rostro.

-Preciosa…

-Me encanta que me digas así…

-Es que eres mi preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la cargó.

-Sessh!

-Debemos… cómo se dice? Inaugurar la casa?

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él la acariciaba sobre la ropa e intentaba quitársela.

-Prefiero los Kimonos…

Rin rió y sintiendo su deseo emerger, lo ayudó con la vestimenta. Una vez desnudos, Sesshoumaru se detuvo de sus besos y la contempló, acarició su vientre y arrodillándose frente a ella, la besó en el mismo. Ella acarició su cabeza.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo.

-Aún no puedo creer que estés esperando un cachorro…

-Porqué no lo puedes creer?

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Rin sonrió.

-Es nuestro sueño, mi amor…

Debido al crecimiento de su vientre, al cual no estaba acostumbrado, Sesshoumaru temía lastimar a la criatura si se apoyaba en ella. Reconociendo que no podrían hacerlo de esa manera, Rin lo besó y se acomodó apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Mientras Sesshoumaru la acariciaba, la llenó de besos por todo su cuello y espalda, al reconocer que su interior lo deseaba, la penetró escuchando sus gemidos y disfrutándolos. Se sentó haciéndola sentarse sobre él y continuar con el movimiento a su ritmo. Era la más deliciosa de las torturas el que Rin lo apretara mientras se movía lentamente. Sin embargo necesitaba más para poder experimentar plenamente el placer, sosteniéndola con sus manos a una altura, se movió debajo de ella consiguiendo el clímax de aquella relación para ambos. Sin notarlo, se había convertido en youkai y sus garras habían lastimado a Rin. Aún en trance, el olor a sangre se mezclaba con la pasión y pasaba desapercibido. Abandonó su interior y ella lo besaba apasionadamente, entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Se separó rompiendo el beso y vio horrorizado que había enterrado sus garras en sus brazos.

-RIN!!!

Rin se vio los brazos y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Porqué no dijiste nada?

-No lo sentí…

Ante sus propios ojos, las heridas sanaron sin dejar rastros de su existencia. Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Te puedo hacer daño…

-Es el riesgo de estar con un youkai.

-Le puedo hacer daño al cachorro.

Rin rió y acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… eres grande… pero no tan grande…

Lo besó con ternura. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru se incomodó al poner en tela de juicio su virilidad, se apresuró a arreglar lo dicho.

-Sessh…

-No soy tan grande? Qué significa eso?

-Significa, que el cuerpo de la mujer humana está diseñado de manera que pueda hacer el amor sin lastimar al bebé.

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-Yo… nunca antes… había estado con una humana… y menos una hembra esperando…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, me das datos que no me interesan.

-Por qué?

-Porque no quiero saber que recuerdas con quien has estado.

-Estás celosa?

-No.

-Ah no?

-No.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello, en sus pezones que se endurecieron al contacto con sus labios.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Se hace de noche, deberíamos volver.

-Está bien.

Rin se dejó vestir entre besos y caricias, llegaron a la casa tomados de la mano. Entraron por la cocina y allí se encontraron con Inuyasha y Kagome bastante preocupados.

-Kami, creíamos lo peor.

-Estamos bien. Salimos a caminar y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora… perdonen por preocuparlos.

-Ya no importa.

…………………………………

Semanas después, Sesshoumaru ya tenía todos sus papeles en orden, sólo faltaba el último paso, llegó a la casa junto con Inuyasha, las mujeres veían una película romántica en el televisor. Ambas tenían un pañuelo en las manos y la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Volvió por ella…

-Ah?

-Es la película. El soldado le prometió que volvería por ella.

-Y por eso llora?

-Es una película triste. Además, conoces a las mujeres…

Kagome le lanzó un cojín a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru se aguantó la risa.

-Pues me parece que tú no…

-Nah! Es que siempre le digo que es una llorona, llora con todas las películas.

Al terminarse la película, Rin se puso de pie y abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Él acarició su espalda.

-Ah, sí, mi amor… me duele mucho…

-Ven, te daré un masaje…

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación, Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y la besó con ternura.

-Vete de ahí, me dijiste llorona…

-Me gustas llorona…

Inuyasha cambió a su forma hanyou y se acomodó en su regazo. Kagome acarició sus orejas de perro.

-Te ves tan lindo así…

Inuyasha sonrió, pegó su rostro a su vientre y se mantuvo así un rato.

-Kagome…

-Dime…

-Kagome, estás embarazada…

-No puede ser, Inu, apenas hace una semana que Rin me curó.

-Ese aroma… estás embarazada, mi amor…

Inuyasha sintió unas gotas caer sobre su rostro y el olor a lágrimas.

-Kagome…

Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Inuyasha, no me juegues ese tipo de bromas…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Kagome, mi amor, no estoy bromeando. Lo siento en tu aroma, estás embarazada.

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor!

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Te amo, Inu…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru le daba el masaje a Rin, fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus caricias.

-Sessh…

-Tengo algo que decirte, preciosa…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Conseguí trabajo.

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegro mucho, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la sostenía por la cintura mientras Rin le daba tiernos besitos en todo el rostro.

-Sessh… muchas felicidades, mi amor…

……………………………

A la hora de la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome les dieron la noticia, Rin y Sesshoumaru sonrieron porque ya lo sabían, los felicitaron y las mujeres emocionadas, comenzaron a planear cientos de cosas.

Rin descansaba en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, él acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, ya tengo 5 meses de embarazo…

-Sí.

-Y ahora que Kagome está embarazada, no me podrá dar las cosas de bebés que tiene…

-Y qué pasa?

-Sessh, tenemos que comprarlo todo. No solo los muebles para la casa. Sino para la habitación del bebé…

-Está bien.

-Y también ropa… para los 3…

-Preciosa, no te preocupes. El sueldo que me van a pagar alcanza para todo. Inuyasha ya calculó todo eso.

Rin se aferró a él.

-Con el paso de los años, he recordado mi vida antes de conocerte… Mi madre estaba enferma… mi padre y mi hermano se la pasaban en el huerto y luego en el mercado… yo cuidaba de mi madre… cuando la manada de lobos atacó la aldea, mi madre me protegió con su cuerpo. Después huí hasta que me alcanzaron…

Sesshoumaru sentía el olor a lágrimas en el ambiente.

-Rin…

-Éramos pobres… pero éramos felices…

-A nuestro cachorro no le faltará nada, pequeña…

-Antes que faltarle amor, prefiero que le falte cualquier cosa. Sesshoumaru, prométeme que lo vas a querer sin importar nada.

-Rin…

-Prométemelo…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y levantando su barbilla, la besó con ternura.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

………………………………………

Inuyasha se movía sobre su mujer, cuidando de no apoyarse sobre ella, aún como humano sentía su aroma, lleno de deseo. Sentía sus uñas clavarse en su piel y eso lo excitaba más. Sus miradas encadenadas y media sonrisa en sus labios. Inuyasha disminuyó la intensidad de sus movimientos y la abrazó, quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Kagome cerró los ojos, arqueó su espalda y de sus labios escapó un grito que murió en la garganta de su marido, aún no se calmaba cuando sintió su tibia esencia bañarla en su interior. Él se apoyó en su pecho unos segundos, semiinconsciente.

-Inu…

-Eso fue maravilloso, mi amor…

Kagome sonrió.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Por fin se acabaron los exámenes!!! Pero solo tengo dos semanas de libertad, porque vienen los segundos parciales y hay muuuuchisimas presentaciones y… uf… bueno, mejor no las abrumo con mi agendita que casi explota. Quiero decir que me siento súper feliz y emocionada cada vez que me dicen que les gusta este fic en especial, ya que no es mi estilo y de todas formas me arriesgué. Quiero mandarle un saludito a mis amigas lectoras en CHILE, PERÚ, ARGENTINA, MÉXICO, VENEZUELA, PANAMÁ, HONDURAS, BOLIVIA, COSTA RICA y último pero no en importancia REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA, por la forma en la que escriben los reviews, creo que hay una que otra boricua, pero está por confirmarse. Sólo menciono los países porque son muuuchas y tengo poco tiempo. Espero que les siga gustando este fic, y el cap. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Hechizo

**Capítulo 5**

**Hechizo**

Sesshoumaru y Rin se mudaron a la nueva casa. Rin y Kagome habían decorado la habitación del bebé. Ya la casa estaba completamente lista y pasarían su primera noche allí. Rin invitó a Inuyasha y Kagome a cenar y preparó un banquete. Luego de que se marcharan, Rin besó a Sesshoumaru y recogió la mesa. Mientras lavaba los platos, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Deberías descansar.

-Dame unos minutos…

-Yo termino…

Rin vio incrédula a Sesshoumaru lavar los platos, notó que no le gustaba mucho.

-Después podremos comprar una máquina lavaplatos…

-Existe?

-Sí, mi amor…

-La voy a comprar.

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh, cuando el bebé nazca me vas a ayudar con las tareas de la casa?

-Sí.

Después de que terminara, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres tan lindo, mi amor… me dan ganas de hacerte de todo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso después.

Semanas antes, a Rin se le había presentado un sangrado y el doctor le restringió las actividades sexuales. Sesshoumaru habló con el doctor y el mismo le dijo que tenía riesgo de perder al bebé. Así que él mismo decidió que no harían nada hasta después del nacimiento.

Cargó a Rin entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La cama era enorme y mullida. Sesshoumaru la acomodó y se acomodó a su lado. Acarició su rostro con ternura y disfrutó de su sonrisa.

-Pequeña…

Rin sonrió y tomó su mano. Examinó el dedo con la alianza platinada.

-Soy tu esposa en este y en el otro mundo.

-Eso es bueno… ningún macho se te puede acercar.

Rin rió y le explicó que pueden ser amigos.

-No…

-Sessh, mi amor, soy tuya.

-Precisamente…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en los labios, él los separó y pudo saborear su dulce aliento y sintió su cuerpo responder a sus caricias, sus manos resbalaban sobre su pecho y hasta el borde de su pantalón, al sentirla intentar entrar en su pantalón, tomó su mano y llevándosela a los labios la besó.

-Sabes que no puedes, preciosa…

-Pero debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, mi amor…

-Ya lo haces, pequeña.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Rin escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza, Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda.

-Pequeña…

-No me llames así! No soy una niña!

-No me importa, para mí eres mi pequeña…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru buscó su rostro, pero ella continuó ocultándolo.

-Rin…

Rin se apartó y se levantó saliendo de la habitación. Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas y la siguió. La encontró en una habitación vacía. Se acercó a ella, pero ella le pidió que la dejara sola y se volvió a apartar, sin embargo él no se movió, se acercó un poco más y la llamó con una increíble dulzura marcada en su voz. La abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pequeña… qué pasa?

Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta su vientre, donde la acarició con una inmensa ternura. Cosas que aquel Sesshoumaru serio no haría, gestos que consideraría señales de debilidad. Era como si fuesen dos personas completamente diferentes. Sin embargo era él y estaba segura porque el lazo de sangre entre ellos, creado por la sangre que él le otorgó y sellado por su hijo, le aseguraban que así era.

-Te estás refugiando en que el doctor dijo que debía tener cuidado. Pero realmente no me quieres hacer el amor porque ya no te parezco atractiva…

-Rin, eso no es cierto.

-Y por qué entonces? Por qué no me tocas?

Sesshoumaru tendría que decirle la verdad, la besó en la mejilla y la hizo verlo de frente.

-Le pedí al doctor que no te dijera nada porque te alterarías…

-De qué hablas?

-No te hago el amor, porque si me excedo de lo normal como un humano… podrías perder al bebé…

-Cómo que si te excedes?

-Tengo miedo a lastimarte, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru y notó la sinceridad y preocupación en sus ojos.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Tengo miedo a herirte, mi amor… la razón por la que sangraste es porque tienes placenta previa… eso no debería pasar en ti, porque nunca has tenido hijos… pero pasó… y si la placenta se despega, incluso tú puedes morir…

-Pero… qué es eso?

Sesshoumaru le explicó tal y como el doctor le dijera a él, al terminar, Rin lo veía con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, los cerró y sus mejillas se mojaron.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Rin…

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?! Estuve a punto de perder a nuestro hijo y tú no me dijiste nada! Por qué? Por qué te sigues callando las cosas?!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin comprendió que ya había cambiado bastante y ese era el hombre de quien ella se enamoró, reservado, introvertido. Cerró los ojos y cedió a su abrazo.

-Sessh…

-Dime, pequeña…

-Lo siento… prometo cuidarme de ahora en adelante…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas. Rin se refugió en su pecho, sin esperarlo, él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Debes descansar…

La dejó recostarse en su regazo y acarició su larga y sedosa melena azabache.

-Sesshoumaru… no me dejes sola, onegai…

Sesshoumaru simplemente continuó acariciando su cabeza.

……………………………………

-Maldito seas, fruto de mis entrañas! Creíste que no me enteraría que me traicionaste? Te vas a arrepentir de haber traicionado a quien te dio la vida!

Una mujer de largo pelo platinado, ataviada con vestimentas de la era feudal y una estola doble, muy parecida a la de Sesshoumaru se aleja de una bola de cristal, se mira frente al espejo, una marca color carmín en cada mejilla, y una luna en cuarto menguante en su frente.

-Oh! Desgracia la mía vivir la premonición que tuve al momento en que fuiste concebido! Eres un perro cobarde igual que tu padre!

La mujer lanzó un frasco en contra del espejo haciéndolo añicos.

……………………………………

Rin despertó al sentir los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana. Notó que no cambió su posición y que Sesshoumaru seguía sentado.

-Oh, Kami!

-Buenos días, pequeña…

-Sessh… mi amor, no dormiste…

-Fue una noche maravillosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se levantó.

………………………………………

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, las cosas cambiaban, el vientre de Rin crecía cada vez más y el de Kagome se comenzaba a notar más. Sesshoumaru llegó de su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo y solo pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de su esposa.

-Rin!

Inuyasha lo detuvo.

-Va a estar bien, Kagome está con ella.

-Pero…

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero va a estar bien… de hecho, no falta mucho…

Inuyasha no estaba equivocado, luego de largos minutos de tortuosa espera, se escuchó el último grito de Rin para luego escucharse el llanto de un pequeño. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y Kagome le entregó al pequeño aún sin limpiar.

-Muchas felicidades, papá… es un muy saludable y hermoso varoncito…

-Inu no mimi…

Sesshoumaru recibió a su pequeño entre sus brazos, tal y como había dicho, tenía orejitas de perro aún pegadas a su cabecita, unos escasos cabellos rubios en la cabeza, lo besó en la cabeza. Vio a Rin que le sonreía desde la cama.

-Pequeña!

Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, le entregó al pequeño.

-Es hermoso…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y dejándolo chupar su dedo índice, sonrió.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Ryu… Ah!

Rin sintió otra contracción.

-Qué es eso?

-La placenta… Sesshoumaru, toma al niño…

Cuando todo pasó, Kagome limpió al pequeño y se lo pasó a su madre.

-Es hora de que le des su primera comida…

Rin sonrió y se dispuso a amamantarlo. Sesshoumaru, en su forma youkai, no quitaba los ojos de su hijo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo y vio a su pequeño.

-Valió la pena… y también la espera…

Kagome salió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Vio a su esposo que esperaba afuera, lo abrazó, él la besó en la sien.

-Un hermoso varoncito…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Están bien, los dos…

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

Kagome rió y su risa se convirtió en llanto. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Se parece tanto a Sasuke!!!

En el interior de la habitación, Rin y Sesshoumaru contemplaban a su pequeño dormir.

-Es precioso…

-Orejas de perro…

-Sí… se ve tan gracioso…

Kagome volvió a entrar y ayudó a Sesshoumaru a mover a Rin y recoger los plásticos sobre la cama. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, Inuyasha entró en la habitación. Al ver al pequeño, sonrió.

-Muchas felicidades, hermano…

Sesshoumaru sólo asintió.

-Cómo se llamará?

-Ryu…

-Ryu… el hijo y sobrino de los dos youkais más poderosos de todos los tiempos… Ah, cómo me costará mantenerte tranquilo!

Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas con los comentarios de Rin. Kagome se acercó.

-Debemos hacerlo ver humano.

Rin asintió. Kagome hizo lo mismo de las veces anteriores y las pequeñas orejas de perro se desvanecieron, dejando a la vista orejas humanas, las marcas color púrpura también desaparecieron, Rin sonrió al notar que seguiría siendo rubio. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor… esas marcas…

-Son las marcas de mi padre…

Rin sonrió. Vio a Inuyasha y Kagome sorprendidos. Al preguntarles si pasaba algo, ellos le confesaron que ningún hanyou debería tener marcas de dinastía, sin embargo el pequeño las poseía.

-Tal vez… si Sesshoumaru no me hubiese dado su sangre… pero no sabíamos lo que podía resultar de una miko hanyou y un youkai…

-Es cierto…

Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado mientras Rin volvía a alimentar a su pequeño, ella lo vio sonriendo.

-Come mucho…

-Tú también deberías hacerlo.

-Cuando se vuelva a dormir…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y le sirvió de soporte para que no le doliera la espalda ni los brazos. Una vez que el pequeño se durmió, lo acomodó en la cuna junto a la cama y fue a prepararle comida a Rin. Al volver, ella parecía dormida, dejando la bandeja a un lado, se sentó junto a ella y acarició su rostro, la notó fría y pálida.

-Pequeña…

-Creo que… no me quedan muchas fuerzas…

-Necesitas comer…

-Tal… vez…

Rin cerró los ojos. Sesshoumaru volvió a tocar sus mejillas llamándola. Rin lo vio sonriendo.

-Me hubiese… gustado mucho… ver a mi pequeño crecer…

-Rin…

-Mi cuerpo es débil, después de todo… asegúrate… de que mi pequeño… sepa cuánto lo amé…

Sesshoumaru se iba a cortar la mano para darle su sangre nuevamente, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-No soy un vampiro…

-Rin, no puedes dejarnos solos…

-Lo harás bien…

-Rin, yo te necesito.

Rin lo vio por primera vez con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos a la vez que le pedía un beso. Sesshoumaru la besó y al momento en que sus labios se encontraron, un resplandor los cubrió, al desvanecerse la brillante luz, Rin estaba inconsciente. Sesshoumaru la abrazó dejando escapar de su garganta un alarido lleno de dolor.

-RIIN!!!

El pequeño despertó por el grito de Sesshoumaru, los llantos se mezclaron, una gota de lágrima cayó en los labios de Rin. Sesshoumaru, apoyado en su pecho sintió que era rodeado en un cálido abrazo.

-No quiero que sufras, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin!

La vio sonreírle débilmente. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Pequeña…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru, Rin comió casi todo lo que le había preparado. Luego se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro mientras su pequeña dormía plácidamente recostada de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar, su pequeño dormía a su lado y su pequeña preciosa entre sus brazos. Se sentía mareado, extraño, como si hubiese perdido algo, no le dio mayor importancia y continuó velando el sueño de su pequeña preciosa.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Sesshoumaru se levantó cuidando de no despertar a Rin. Vio a su cachorro dormido y admiró la fortaleza de Rin al dar a luz al pequeño, debía de pesar cerca de 3 ó 4 kilogramos, con sus mejillas rosadas y rellenas. Revirtió el conjuro de Kagome y lo contempló en su forma hanyou, el pequeño dormía con sus orejitas abajo, sus manitas cerradas en puñitos y muy cercanas a su rostro. Sintió unos delicados brazos que lo rodeaban y un beso en su hombro.

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

-Apartando los rasgos youkai, se parece mucho a ti…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Vieron al pequeño moverse y despertar para exigir comida, Sesshoumaru lo iba a levantar, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-Rin…

-Si lo acostumbramos a que cada vez que llore, lo cargaremos, tendremos problemas.

-Rin, nació hoy…

Rin se acomodó en la cama y se preparó para recibirlo entre sus brazos, apenas sí lo acomodó bien y el pequeño mamaba con afán, con un dedo de Rin cautivo en su pequeña mano, ella sonrió y simplemente se quedó viéndolo.

-Apenas puedo creer que hoy nació nuestro cachorro… que tengo el hijo de Sesshoumaru-sama… el poderoso Lord de las tierras del oeste y más temido youkai en todo Japón…

-Por qué lo dices sonriendo?

-Porque toda mi vida, mientras otros te temían, yo te amaba…

Los ojos de su pequeño brillaron con la luz de la luna, dorados como los de su padre. Sus orejas estaban levantadas y alertas a todo a su alrededor.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Recuerdas el collar de Inuyasha?

-Sí…

-Debes hacer algo parecido.

-Para Ryu? No.

-Rin… hay que buscar la manera de sellar su parte youkai mientras crece… las emociones lo podrían convertir en un monstruo irracional, tal y como pasaba con Inuyasha. Y en ese estado, es capaz de herirte aunque no sea su intención.

El pequeño ya se había dormido nuevamente y había dejado de mamar. Rin lo levantó y lo besó en la cabeza para luego acomodarlo en su hombro y masajear su espalda.

-No… Sesshoumaru, es como ocultarle su verdadera identidad…

-Rin…

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía toda la razón, cerró los ojos.

-Bien… pero será algo que podamos remover. Quiero que lo entrenes para que aprenda a controlarse…

-Por supuesto que lo haré, preciosa…

Rin escuchó el eructo de su pequeño y sonrió. Sesshoumaru lo acomodó nuevamente en la cuna.

-No debiste levantarte, Rin…

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

…………………………………………

**Era Feudal.**

-Leiko-sama…

La mujer hizo uso de su látigo de luz y terminó con la vida del sirviente. Lanzó un aullido y gruñó con el corazón envenenado por la ira.

-Con tu vástago llevaré a cabo mi venganza!

Se alejó de la bola de cristal riendo maléficamente.

-Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, putrefacto engendro de mis entrañas… yo te maldigo!!!

Leiko reía mientras decapitaba un murciélago y dejaba que la sangre cayera en un cáliz. Del mismo salió una humareda púrpura y Leiko se lo bebió.

……………………………………….

**Época actual.**

Sesshoumaru despertó exaltado y falto de aire. Con la respiración agitada, vio a su alrededor, Rin dormía plácidamente a su lado y una cuna junto a ella. En el ambiente había una mezcla de aromas, el propio, el de Rin y el de su hijo. Sintió a Rin moverse y cerró los ojos nuevamente, debía ser una pesadilla. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos. El pequeño no había vuelto a despertar y eso era extremadamente raro. Se levantó y examinó los alrededores, no había nada fuera de lugar, se quedó viendo a su pequeño dormir y sonrió. Volvió a la cama, donde Rin se pegó a él, acarició su espalda y le permitió dormir sobre su pecho.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Quiero decirles que me siento muy bien con la acogida que le han dado a este fic. Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero lo repito. Muchas gracias a todas que me han brindado su apoyo en este y los demás fics. Espero sus reviews.**

**P.D: Diosa, el nuevo carácter de Sesshoumaru tiene razón de ser, así que no puedo eliminarlo por completo, pero sí intentaré hacerlo un poco más ácido a ver qué piensas.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Una Vida Normal

**Capítulo 6**

**Una Vida Normal**

**-Varios meses después-**

Sesshoumaru llegó del trabajo, era cerca de las 7 de la noche. Dejó las bolsas de compra sobre la mesa del comedor y siguió las risas que oía. Al entrar al baño de su habitación, vio a Rin en la tina con Ryu.

-Hola, papá!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Cómo estás mi amor?

-Un poco cansado. Y tú?

-Perfectamente bien. Y Ryu también, el doctor lo examinó y dijo que es un bebé muy saludable.

El pequeño estaba en su forma hanyou. Sesshoumaru se acercó a él y respiró sobre él.

-Sí, está bien.

Rin sonrió. El pequeño balbuceaba y juntaba sus manitas. Rin lo levantó sacándolo del agua y haciéndolo reír.

-Ahí tienes un examen completo, sólo con una olida!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se acercó el pequeño a su rostro, él puso sus manitas sobre sus mejillas, ella lo besó.

-Ahora a papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Rin le acercó al pequeño. Lo besó en la cabeza. Luego de que salieran del agua, se quedaron en la cama, Sesshoumaru veía a Rin jugar con su pequeño con una sonrisa. El pequeño finalmente pidió comida, Rin cesó su juego y lo besó con ternura antes de acomodarse y comenzar a amamantarlo. El pequeño se quedó dormido entre caricias y la melodía que entonaba Rin. Al terminar, lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

-Quieres algo para cenar?

-No… estoy bien…

-Seguro?

-Sí… ven aquí, preciosa…

Rin salió al balcón junto con Sesshoumaru, lo abrazó. Él la besó en la cabeza.

-Rin… la noche en que nació Ryu… cuando te desmayaste… tú... cuando despertaste me diste las gracias… porqué?

Rin sonrió.

-Porque tu amor me dio fuerzas para continuar… Gracias a tu amor, la perla de Shikon le brindó energías a mi corazón humano…

-Pero…

-Mi cuerpo es débil y enfermizo, Sesshoumaru… de pequeña siempre me ha dolido el pecho… cuando vine a esta era, descubrí que mi corazón es débil… pero que gracias a las caminatas a tu lado, se fortaleció… sólo espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y vio a Rin sonreírle entre lágrimas.

-Yo tenía miedo… no quería morir… cuando… cuando te pedí que me besaras, tomé años de tu vida…

-Rin…

-Yo no sabía que sólo te quedaban 120 años, Sesshoumaru, no lo sabía…

-Rin…

-Nunca imaginé que tuvieras 900 años…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Rin, yo no pretendo seguir viviendo sin ti… cuántos años tomaste?

-Diez…

-Puedes volver a hacerlo?

Rin lo vio sorprendida.

-C-cómo?!

-Toma la mitad… porque no quiero volver a vivir solo… viviremos los mejores 60 años de nuestras vidas.

-Estás seguro?

-Sí…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hazlo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro por su mentón y la besó como aquella vez, el resplandor se repitió, pero ésta vez, al desvanecerse la luz, Sesshoumaru sintió precisamente que la vida le era extraída, cayó de rodillas.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Sesshoumaru se refugió en su vientre. Rin se arrodilló frente a él, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname! Sesshoumaru, perdóname…

-Estoy bien…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Estoy bien, pequeña… es obvio que 50 años pesen más que 10…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que descansáramos esta noche.

Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la llevó a la cama, ella se aferró a su pecho y lloró en silencio.

-Rin…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Pero es que…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y sus labios.

-No te imaginas lo tortuoso que pueden ser 60 años de soledad. Viviremos como los humanos y viviremos felices.

-Pero…

-En la era feudal, los humanos que llegan a vivir 50 años, son los ancianos de las aldeas y no los ves quejarse… la vida de los humanos es corta y frágil.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, descansó su frente contra la suya.

-No me arrepiento de darte años de mi vida.

-Sesshoumaru…

Se volvieron a besar, entre besos y caricias, Sesshoumaru la desvistió, Rin sonrió para sus adentros porque no dejaba de ser un demonio y ya debía haber recuperado las fuerzas que aparentemente perdió. Se retorció cuando sus manos acariciaron su pecho sensible.

-Rin…

-Me duele un poco… es normal… pero ten cuidado…

-Quieres que me detenga?

-No tienes idea de todo lo que deseo sentirte dentro de mí…

Sesshoumaru vio sus ojos dorados, la besó apasionadamente a la vez que se abría paso dentro de ella. Con sus dedos entrelazados y unidos en un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor, terminaron por entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo aún siendo uno y con sus cuerpos rebosados de delicioso placer. Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir el sol y se levantó. Se estaba afeitando cuando Rin entró en el baño y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Ouch!

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se había cortado con la navaja.

-Kami, Rin, me estoy afeitando.

-Lo siento…

Escucharon al pequeño llorar, Rin salió del baño. Sesshoumaru se limpió la herida, no era la gran cosa. Salió del baño, Rin estaba amamantando a Ryu.

-N-no pude hacerte el desayuno…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se vistió, antes de irse, la besó en la mejilla y besó a Ryu en la cabeza. Se marchó. Rin vio a su pequeño que acariciaba su pecho a la vez que mamaba.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte… papá nos ama… pero no sabe decirlo cuando necesitamos oírlo.

Luego de alimentarlo, Rin se bañó con él y después de comer algo, fueron a la casa de Kagome, donde Rin tomaba clases para ser la partera de Kagome. Al llegar, Kagome cargó al pequeño que sonrió al verla y lo llenó de besos.

-Quién es el cachorrito más lindo de todo el mundo?

Kagome notó a Rin algo retraída. Se sentó a su lado con el pequeño sentado en su regazo, mordisqueando un rasca encías.

-Qué pasa, Rin?

-Kagome… alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de que te digan lo que ya sabes?

-Hablamos de tu marido o del mío?

Rin suspiró.

-Yo sé que me ama… por Kami, acortó su vida por mí… pero porqué no me siento bien si no me lo dice? Yo me enamoré de él así… pero…

-El amor es como una droga… Rin, siempre quieres más… pero explícame lo de acortar su vida…

-Luego de que se marcharan… la noche en que Ryu nació…

Rin le contó lo de la transferencia de tiempo de vida. Al terminar, Kagome se quedó viendo a Rin.

-No me veas de esa manera…

-No sé cómo más hacerlo… sabes lo que me costó que Inuyasha aceptara que me quería? No que me amaba, sino que me quería. Los youkais son así.

-Pero Inuyasha es dulce contigo… Sesshoumaru me ayuda con las cosas de Ryu y en la casa cuando siente que estoy cansada… pero no me refiero a eso. Sesshoumaru no es romántico.

-Rin, te emparejaste con un perro que no sólo no tiene lengua como su hermano, sino que él sólo representa toda Siberia. No puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana sea un hombre que te lleve flores, paseos a la luz de la luna ni cenas con velas.

-Pero es exactamente lo que quiero! Quiero lo que tienes con Inuyasha…

-Entonces, debes decírselo. Hazlo tú primero. Cuando él note que disfrutas de esas cosas, las hará por ti. Y Rin… no debes comparar tu relación con la mía… nosotros tenemos ya 16 años casados. Tú apenas tienes un año.

Rin vio a su pequeño.

-Yo sé que me ama…

Kagome vio al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Tener un hijo suyo… es más de lo que pude soñar…

Ryu extendía sus brazos hacia ella, Rin lo cargó y lo besó.

-Tienes razón, Kagome… debo mostrarle lo que me gusta.

Kagome sonrió mientras asentía, le dio varios consejos. En la tarde, antes de volver a la casa, Rin fue al supermercado y compró varias cosas, incluyendo pañales. Mientras veía la comida para bebés, el pequeño despertó. Rin lo vio sonriendo.

-Hola, mi amor…

Ryu estornudó. Rin sonrió, siempre estornudaba cuando ella usaba ese perfume.

-Perdón, mi amor… olvidé que no te gusta ese aroma… vamos a ver… el doctor dijo que ya puedes comer alimentos para bebés.

Rin le acomodó el gorrito. Aún no se decidía por una marca.

-Kami, debí venir con Kagome…

A su lado, pasó una mujer con su hijo sentado en el carrito.

-Disculpe la molestia… me podría decir cuál de éstas comidas es la más saludable para el bebé?

-Y qué le hace pensar que yo sé de eso?

-No tiene que ser tan grosera… pensé que como tiene un niño mayor que el mío, ya debía saber. Perdone la molestia.

Rin decidió intentar hacerle la comida ella misma, como Kagome una vez le comentó. Compró varias frutas y terminó por irse a la casa. Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba encendiendo las velas sobre la mesa.

-Pequeña…

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Rin lo besó, le aflojó la corbata y le quitó el saco y el maletín.

-Bien… pero aún no comprendo cómo es que los humanos soportan tanta monotonía…

-Tú hablando de monotonía?

-Yo no hacía lo mismo todos los días. Pasaban meses antes de repetir algo que ya había hecho en la era feudal.

-Excepto espiarme cuando me bañaba en el lago.

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Iba a buscarte, lo que menos me imaginaba era encontrarte desnuda en el lago… cómo lo sabes? Nunca me viste!

-Hace mucho… cuando te purifiqué… Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Qué bueno, porque la cena está lista.

Rin apagó las luces y todo quedó iluminado por las velas. En lugar de sentarse frente a él, se sentó a su lado, se sirvió la cena y disfrutó de ver su rostro cuando él supo lo que era la cena. Pensando a sus adentros, agradeció a su nana, que le había enseñado a cocinar de todo, pero en especial las delicias que le gustaban a Sesshoumaru. Al terminar la cena, Rin lo llevó al jardín trasero, donde abrazados, compartieron del postre. Se quedaron abrazados, viendo al cielo.

-Y Ryu?

-Está dormido… tenías que verlo, lo encontré sentado en su cuna!

-Sentado?

-Sí, despertó y no lloró, sólo se quedo con sus muñecos…

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Acerca de la cena…

-Te gustó?

-Sí…

-Sí!!! Si quieres, de ahora en adelante, lo hago así…

-No.

-Sessh… pero te gustó o no?

-Sí me gustó, pero no lo puedes hacer tan seguido.

-Por qué no? Me gusta cocinar tal y como a ti te gusta…

-Rin, no pensaste en lo que gastaste para comprar eso?

-Sessh…

-Aquí no soy el poderoso lord. Aquí soy un empleado más. Ni tengo campos para cosechar todo el año, ni tengo ganado para… Rin, necesitamos seguir como estábamos, hasta que termine mi preparación y me…

Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas. Se fijó en el rostro de Rin.

-Rin…

-No te preocupes… no lo volveré a hacer, entonces…

Rin se fue a la habitación y lo dejó solo. Sesshoumaru la dejó sola un rato. Recogió los platos y luego de lavarlos, vio varias cacerolas con algo parecido a un puré en cada una. Probó uno, era de manzana, todos eran de frutas. Rin bajó las escaleras y vio a Sesshoumaru junto a las cacerolas.

-Qué es esto?

-Comida para bebés…

-Y crees que Ryu se va a comer todo esto? Rin, hiciste cuatro cacerolas!

-Sé bien lo que hice, no tienes que gritarme.

-Rin, no podemos desperdiciar tanta comida!

-No está desperdiciada! Apenas la preparé…

Rin vació el contenido en 4 frascos grandes y los metió en la nevera luego de ponerle una etiqueta a cada uno.

-Están preparados para Ryu… pero si quieres, puedes comer. Si lo quieres endulzar, hazlo después de servirte. Ryu se lo debe comer como está.

Rin intentaba hablar sin llorar, pero sus ojos la delataban, se quedó frente a él.

-La comida para bebés es cara.

-Lo sé… por eso debemos medirnos nosotros…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname… no sabía que teníamos tantos aprietos…

-Sólo será unos meses… no esperaba que salieras embarazada tan rápido…

-Yo me… me alteré sin razón… en realidad, no gasté más de lo que quedamos de acuerdo que gastaría diario.

-Rin…

-Ryu aún es un bebé pequeño… apenas compré dos frutas de cada una… las ocho frutas costaron en total lo que me costarían dos frasquitos de comida… pero…

Sesshoumaru le levantó la cara.

-Rin, no hiciste nada mal…

Volvió a levantársela.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa… y el postre… y el detalle de las velas…

-Sessh…

-Todo estuvo rico… muy… romántico…

Rin sonrió.

-De verdad te gustó?

-Sabes qué fue lo que más me gustó?

-Qué cosa?

-Que lo disfrutaste… hasta que metí la pata, pero lo disfrutaste…

Rin asintió. Acarició su mejilla cortada que ya no mostraba rastros de la herida.

-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana…

-Ah, no es nada…

-Me tomé la libertad de comprarte algunas cosas un poco más modernas para afeitarte.

-Sí?

-Sí… está bien?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Está muy bien, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza, comenzó a reír.

-Sessh…

-Acabamos de tener nuestra primera discusión como pareja de humanos…

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, notó que la cuna de Ryu no estaba.

-Rin…

-Kagome me dijo que hace mucho que debí cambiarlo de habitación.

-Como desees, preciosa…

A Rin le fascinaba besarlo descalza, por que él tenía que bajar la cabeza para poder alcanzar sus labios mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo con ambos brazos, las manos de ella, alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su nuca sugestivamente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Aún sin obtener respuesta, Rin sonrió para sí misma porque sabía bien que Sesshoumaru la amaba, le entregó sus besos, caricias y su cuerpo, terminando por clavar sus uñas en su espalda y gritar su nombre con su voz corrompida por el placer puro de tener al más poderoso y apuesto youkai, moviéndose sobre ella con ferocidad, haciéndola sentirlo completamente dentro de ella y en lugares que ni reconocía en su anatomía. Rin se quedó dormida sobre su pecho y Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Pequeña…

-Hm?

-Rin…

-Ryu está dormido…

-Pequeña, despierta…

Rin intentó hacer un puchero, pero la sonrisa no se lo permitió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Necesitas algo?

-Tú necesitas algo, dime que es.

-No, ya no necesito nada, mi amor…

Rin lo besó y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. Lo sintió suspirar.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Necesitas que te diga que te amo.

-Yo no quiero que me lo digas porque si, porque te lo pido… yo sé que me amas y que amas a tu hijo… pero nosotros, que no somos como tú, necesitamos oírlo cuantas veces sea necesario, mi amor…

-…-

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida nuevamente. Al día siguiente ella despertó al sentir el delicioso aroma del desayuno recién hecho. Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru entrar con una bandeja.

-Sessh!

-Buenos días, pequeña…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y le brindó el desayuno.

-Está delicioso, mi amor!

-Me alegra que te guste, preciosa…

Al terminar, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Sessh! Te amo…

Su besos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de Ryu. No era un llanto, pero vociferaba sus balbuceos para llamar la atención de Rin. Se separaron sonriendo y Rin fue por el pequeño.

-Vamos a ver a papá… sí! A papá…

El pequeño iba balbuceando.

-Qué te parece, mi amor? Un rico baño con papá?

Ryu intentaba comerse sus propias manos, Rin le acariciaba las orejitas y el pequeño, intentando sacudir la cabeza, se sacudía completo, Rin reía, en especial cuando lo acostaba en la cama y el pequeño se apoyaba en sus manos y rodillas, al intentar sacudirse, se caía. Rin jugaba con él acercándolo y alejándolo de Sesshoumaru, el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-PAPA!!!

Rin rió e intentó que lo volviera a repetir.

-Quién es? Quién es él?

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y al acercarlo a su rostro, el pequeño estornudó, Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Papa!

El pequeño extendía sus bracitos hacia su padre. Al acercarlo, el pequeño lo abrazó.

-Dale un besito a papá, Ryu…

Ryu lo besó en la mejilla, Rin disfrutó de verlos juntos. Fue un fin de semana donde Sesshoumaru disfrutó de su pequeño. En la noche, cenaron en la casa de Inuyasha, donde el pequeño no dejaba de llamar a Sesshoumaru. Rin y Kagome reían y planeaban más cosas para re decorar la habitación del bebé. Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le ofreció sake.

-No dejan de hablar de todo para el bebé.

Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeño.

-Déjalas…

Ryu intentó beber sake, pero Sesshoumaru no lo dejó, al enfrentarse a la negativa de su padre, comenzó a llorar y a intentar alcanzar el envase. Rin lo cargó y una mirada bastó para que Ryu dejara de llorar. Kagome puso una mano en el hombro de Rin.

-Quiero la técnica.

Rin y los demás rieron a carcajadas, el pequeño se abrazó al cuello de su madre, Sesshoumaru notó a Inuyasha distante, lo vio levantarse y salir de la casa, pocos minutos después, lo siguió, pasó cerca del goshinboku y sintió el aroma de su hermano junto con el olor a lágrimas.

-Inuyasha…

-Necesito unos minutos, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se elevó hasta su hermano y se sentó en una rama frente a él, notó que veía una foto de su hijo, Sasuke.

-Inuyasha…

-Ryu se parece tanto a Sasuke!

Inuyasha continuó sumergido en la fotografía.

-Cuando llegaba del trabajo se me subía encima y me olfateaba en busca de dulces…

-Inuyasha…

-No es justo, Sesshoumaru, porqué Tensseiga no pudo devolverle la vida a mi hijo? Qué mal pudo haber hecho mi hijo? Qué tanto odio podía tener en su alma? ERA SÓLO UN BEBÉ!

-Cuando se rompió el espejo de la nada… su alma quedó atrapada en la nada… por eso Tensseiga no lo pudo revivir…

Inuyasha vio a su hermano.

-Tú tienes una imagen de hombre frío e inexpresivo… no seas así con tu hijo… Sesshoumaru, aprende lo poco que yo te puedo enseñar… demuéstrale a cada segundo posible que lo amas… no te imaginas lo que te puede pesar no haberlo hecho…

-Inuyasha… yo no soy así con mi hijo… ni con Rin…

Inuyasha asintió.

-Kagome tendrá una niña…

-Lo noté en su aroma…

-Han pasado 17 años, Sesshoumaru… y yo aún lamento la muerte de mi hijo…

-No creas que eres el único, Inuyasha, habría dado todo por devolverle la vida.

…………………………………………………….

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y solo lo sabre si dejan reviews :P,si, lo sé, soy adicta, de hecho estoy yendo a una junta RA… (Reviews Anónimos), donde intentan convencerme de que los reviews no son lo más importante en los fics… no creo que esté funcionando…**

**Besitos**

**La cansada de clases y contando los segundos para vacaciones de Navidad**

**Mizuho**


	7. El Engaño

**Capítulo 7**

**El Engaño**

Sesshoumaru tenía que ir al Sengoku, sería por varios días. La noche antes de partir, le hizo el amor a su mujer, como si repusiera cada día que estaría lejos. Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, él acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera.

-No vayas, mi amor… no quiero que vayas…

-Debo hacerlo, preciosa…

-Cuídate… no confíes en nadie… Sessh, tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

-Voy a estar bien, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se aferró a su pecho y escondió su rostro en el mismo. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó desahogarse.

Rin despertó sintiendo cómo el placer la inundaba y llegaba ella como una marejada.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó saboreando el espacio entre sus piernas, la agarró por sus caderas y la sintió luchar por liberarse mientras sus suspiros y gemidos inundaban el ambiente, justo antes de que llegara a la cima, se detuvo y sin darle tiempo a protestar, la penetró haciéndola soltar un gemido, la besó apasionadamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, Se movía sobre ella sin detenerse, llegando al máximo de su profundidad, dejándose llevar, se estaba transformando en el perro. Rin acudió a morderlo para llamar su atención. Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Pequeña…

-No te transformes dentro de mí, por favor…

-Lo siento, preciosa… estás bien?

Rin asintió mientras se removía las lágrimas del rostro, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y besó el camino de sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname, preciosa… es que tu aroma… me dejé llevar…

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se iba apartar, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Siento el olor a sangre… Rin, te lastimé!

-Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se olvidó del olor a sangre y reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas, unidos en el más apasionado de los besos los sorprendió el orgasmo, Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre el delicado cuerpo de su hembra. Lamía sus labios rasgados por sus filosos colmillos. Al apartarse de ella, la llenó de besos desde sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre y separó sus piernas.

-Sesshouma!!!

Sesshoumaru lamía su intimidad buscando la herida, Rin sabía que había sido una pequeña laceración, pero ya eso había pasado a la historia, no le quedó más que aferrarse a las sábanas y ver sobrevenir otro orgasmo a causa de los besos de su marido.

El sol ya se mostraba alto en el cielo, cuando se separaron nuevamente.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Estoy seguro que si me hubiese llegado a transformar completamente, te habría matado… no lo permitas, Rin… si me notas diferente, detenme…

-No pensemos en eso, mi amor… fue delicioso y maravilloso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la volvió a besar.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Luego de disfrutar de un delicioso baño juntos, Sesshoumaru jugaba con Ryu mientras Rin les preparaba el desayuno. Se sentaron a comer, y lo hicieron entre caricias y dulces besos, el pequeño reía y se tapaba los ojos. Sesshoumaru sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza. Después del desayuno, se encaminaron a la casa de Kagome, ella e Inuyasha se quedaron con el pequeño Ryu mientras Rin y Sesshoumaru se despedían. Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Ve a traerme a mi hijo…

Rin sonrió y fue por el pequeño.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru cargó a su pequeño y lo besó con ternura.

-Papá se irá de viaje unos días, vas a cuidar a mamá?

-Hai…

El pequeño se metió las manos a la boca. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Parece que mamá aún te tiene que cuidar.

Sesshoumaru lo volvió a besar en la cabeza y se lo devolvió a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Cuídate, mi amor…

-Te amo, hijo…

-Ayo, papa…

Rin vio a su marido entrar al pozo y desvanecerse en el tiempo y espacio. Besó a su hijo en la sien.

-Adiós, papi…

-Adó, papa…

Rin sonrió y volvió a la casa con Kagome e Inuyasha.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó al castillo al atardecer. Los sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida que solían hacerle, muchos se sorprendieron de verlo con ambos brazos nuevamente.

-Amo bonito… amito… cómo logro tener sus dos brazos?

-Rin me lo devolvió.

-La princesa?

-Sí…

-Los poderes de la princesa deben ser increíbles…

-Ni te los comienzas a imaginar…

-Sus habitaciones están listas, amo…

-Gracias… ordena que me preparen el baño y la cena, me quedaré esta noche…

Sesshoumaru intentaba relajarse en el baño, sin poder alejar de su mente a su pequeña preciosa y a su hijo, los veía jugando y en especial cuando Rin ocasionaba las situaciones más tiernas entre él y el pequeño, sonrió para sus adentros, si su meta era ablandarle el corazón lo estaba logrando. Cada día amaba más y más a su pequeño.

……………………………………

Al día siguiente, partió junto con Jaken y A-Un. Atravesaría el bosque negro, Jaken estaba confiado porque iría con su amo bonito, pero de todas formas, aquél bosque era muy peligroso para todos, tanto humanos como youkais. Estaba invadiendo el territorio de otro youkai, así que debían de ir con cautela, de todas formas iba alerta, tal vez necesitaría pelear. Mientras se ahondaban en el bosque, sintió la esencia maligna de numerosos monstruos aguardando por sus inocentes víctimas. Se sintió hambriento, pero no se podían detener. El hecho de que siguiera caminando indicaba que sus asuntos no eran con nadie en el bosque y que sólo estaba de paso. Sacó dos sándwiches que Rin le había preparado antes de partir.

**Flashback. – **

Rin le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto con mucho cuidado.

-Qué es esto?

-Hay varias cosas que puedes comer… las preparé con cosas que no se dañan fuera de la nevera…

-Pero…

-Durará varios días…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Puedo soportar mucho tiempo sin comer…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento… cuando viajaba contigo, siempre comíamos…

-Lo hacía por ti, preciosa… te sentía cansada y hambrienta, y casi nunca protestabas.

-Lo siento… te atrasabas en tus viajes por mí…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No te disculpes por tonterías… gracias por la comida…

**Fin del Flashback. – **

Sesshoumaru le entregó uno de los sándwiches a Jaken.

-Qué es esto, amo bonito?

-Comida.

-Comida? Pero no…

-Es comida del futuro, la preparó Rin.

Jaken engulló el emparedado, todo, sin detenerse en su camino. Apenas terminó de comer, sintió un olor a podrido, a cucarachas, para ser exactos. Se detuvo en su caminar. Jaken, distraído, chocó con una pierna de Sesshoumaru.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Qué tenemos aquí?

-…-

-Pero si no es el hijo de Inutaisho…?

-Algún problema con eso?

-Oh, ho-ho! Puedes apostarlo… he esperado por mucho tiempo éste momento.

-No tenías nada más con qué entretenerte.

-Respétame! Yo soy el señor de los insectos!

-Entonces haz lo mismo! Yo soy el Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

-Bien… Lord…

La cucaracha hablaba con un tono burlón.

-Cómo pelea un perro sin su preciada espada sedienta de sangre, Tokyin?

-Creo que entonces tendré que usar mi otro brazo.

-Qu…

De la punta de los dedos de Sesshoumaru, ya brillaba el látigo de luz. Una de las cucarachas intentó atacarlo y Sesshoumaru la desintegró en el aire.

-Ni busco pelea, ni mi asunto es contigo, déjame seguir.

La cucaracha asintió y los dejó pasar, Sesshoumaru continuó su camino, pensando en su esposa e hijo. Al salir del bosque, lograron vislumbrar el castillo de la madre de Sesshoumaru. Ya la noche dominaba el vasto cielo, cubriéndolo con su manto de estrellas, Sesshoumaru vio las estrellas y pensó en Rin, extrañaba sus abrazos en dos días, tanto como extrañó las estrellas en dos años. Llegaron al castillo, donde al reconocer al youkai, de inmediato lo dejaron pasar. Leiko, fingiendo alegría, muy a su modo, le dio la bienvenida a su hijo.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Madre…

-Me sorprende verte aquí, cualquiera diría que te has olvidado de tu madre.

-He estado un poco ocupado.

Leiko les indicó a sus sirvientes para que prepararan comida y una habitación.

-Es muy tarde, come, y mañana hablaremos.

-Agradezco tu hospitalidad, madre.

Leiko se marchó a sus habitaciones. Los sirvientes guiaron a A-Un a los establos y a Sesshoumaru y Jaken a la habitación. Poco después les llevaron alimentos. Sesshoumaru decidió darse un baño primero y ordenó a Jaken comer, al salir del baño, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, vio al sapo dormido en una esquina. Sesshoumaru comió y apenas terminó comenzó a notar una excitación completamente anormal porque no estaba pensado en Rin de esa manera. Se acomodó en el futón y cerró los ojos, intentando distraerse, sin embargo su cuerpo le exigía otra cosa. Sintió un masaje en su pecho, pensó en Rin, pero recordó que estaba en la era feudal, se apartó de inmediato.

-Sara! Q-qué haces aquí? No es posible, tú estás muerta…

-Recuerdas la miko enamorada de tu hermano? Es lo mismo, un cuerpo de barro…

-Pero…

-Ahora sí puedo amarte…

-No! Cómo entraste al castillo?

-Ssshhh…

Sara abrió su mano y sopló un polvillo sobre su rostro. Sesshoumaru tosió y reconoció que era una fórmula muy potente. Mientras su vista se iba tornando borrosa y sentía sus oídos llenos de aire, Sara se acercó a él.

-Habrá tiempo para hacer esas preguntas después…

-No!

Sesshoumaru la empujó lejos de él, intentó llegar a la puerta llamando a Jaken. Sara volvió junto a él.

-Nadie te escuchará… y menos el sapo ese…

-No! Sara! Yo amo a Rin!

-Te enamoraste de una niña porque no recuerdas a una mujer.

-NO! Aléjate!

Sara lo besó.

…………………………

Lo mejor que había hecho Rin había sido aceptar quedarse en la casa de Inuyasha. Despertó sintiendo unas náuseas incontrolables y apenas pudo llegar al baño antes de perder la onza de control que le quedaba.

Inuyasha despertó.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Kagome, Rin no está bien…

-Sí…

-Kagome, siento el olor a vómito.

-Kami, no puede ser…

Kagome se vistió y se levantó. Al llegar a la habitación de Rin, llegó a tiempo para detener al pequeño Ryu de caerse de la cama por querer ir con Rin.

-Mama!

-Quédate aquí, Ryu, yo ayudaré a tu mamá…

Kagome fue con Rin, estaba pálida y sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar pequeños puntos rojos en los alrededores, producto del esfuerzo del vómito. Kagome se quedó con ella hasta que no tuvo nada más que vomitar. Rin se dio una ducha mientras Kagome recogía lo demás. Al salir del baño, Rin abrazó a Ryu y comenzó a llorar.

-Rin, qué pasa?

-No quiero estar con él!

-Con quién?

-Qué me está pasando?!

Inuyasha le quitó al pequeño justo a tiempo, las uñas de Rin crecieron hasta convertirse en garras y gotear un líquido verduzco que al tocar las sábanas las quemó.

-Kagome, vete de aquí!

-Inu…

-Vete y llévate al niño!

Inuyasha se encerró en la habitación con Rin, tomó su forma youkai y la sujetó mientras la veía transformarse. Sus ojos cambiaron al dorado más intenso jamás visto, sus colmillos se alargaron hasta asemejarse a los de un youkai, su cabellera se tornó en partes platinadas, otras, permaneció negra. Finalmente los gritos cesaron. Rin se calmó. Inuyasha supo que el peligro había pasado.

-Rin?

-Inuyasha…

-Crees que te puedes controlar?

-Qué me pasó?

-Te transformaste…

-Qué?

Inuyasha la soltó, Rin se detuvo frente al espejo.

-S-soy… qué soy?

-Eres una youkai…

-Pero…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Porqué quería hacerle daño a Ryu? Inuyasha, pensé en hacerle daño a mi hijo…

Inuyasha la sentó en la cama.

-Relájate… cierra los ojos…

Le obedeció.

-Veo… veo a Sesshomaru! No! Sesshoumaru! Qué haces?!

-Rin… Rin qué ves?

-Una mujer le está… una mujer le está haciendo el amor…

-Qué mas ves?

-No quiero ver más.

-Tienes que hacerlo! Dime qué más ves!

Rin se quedó callada un rato, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ryu entró en la habitación.

-Mama…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño se quedó viéndola.

-Boku mama wa doko?

-Soy yo, mi amor…

Ryu se acercó a su cuello y olió su aroma.

-Mama…

-Sí, cariño…

Ryu la abrazó con fuerza.

……………………………

-Ya basta… Sara, vete…

-Me vas a dar un hijo… tu heredero…

-No… no quiero nada de ti…

Sesshoumaru, aún drogado intentaba luchar contra sus amarras.

………………………

-Lo tienen prisionero… Sara… Sara es quien lo está forzando…

Inuyasha la sacó del trance. Rin lo abrazó llorando amargamente.

-Sesshoumaru me está engañando y tú me obligaste a verlo!!! Porqué?!

-No acabas de decir que lo tienen atado?

-No quería ver eso!

-Tú y yo iremos a la era feudal… tan pronto amanezca.

………………………………

Sara no esperó la capacidad de Sesshoumaru para aguantarse, aún drogado. Ya cansada de moverse suspendió las caricias.

-Eres un idiota! O eres impotente? Cómo es posible que no te hayas excitado?

-Simplemente eres fea! Nunca… nadie más que Rin tendrá hijos míos!

Sesshoumaru rompió sus amarras, el efecto de la droga había pasado. Sesshoumaru tomó a Sara por el cuello.

-Quién te envió?!

-Eso…

-Quién te envió?! Maldita sea!

-Oh! Cielos, esa es la forma de encontrarte con tu madre?

Sesshoumaru lanzó a Sara contra la pared.

-Tú estás detrás de todo esto?!

-Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta que te emparejaste con una sucia humana?

Sesshoumaru tomó sus ropas y se vistió de inmediato.

-Eres una manipuladora. Eras una manipuladora cuando mi padre te dejó y eres una manipuladora ahora.

-Perro ingrato, así es como le pagas a tu madre?

-Así es como le pago a una bruja!

El látigo de luz de Leiko no se hizo esperar. Sesshoumaru sólo bloqueaba sus ataques, después de todo, era su madre, Sara volvió a lanzarle la droga y poco a poco Sesshoumaru se volvió a debilitar. Leiko lo mandó a llevar al calabozo, donde Sara debía conseguir embarazarse de un hijo de Sesshoumaru.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru permanecía encadenado y Sara continuaba buscando excitarlo, sin embargo, pensando en varias de las veces que había tenido que salvar a Rin, Sesshoumaru no se excitaba. Algunas veces lograba algo que se volvía a desvanecer. Finalmente lo dejó solo, encadenado a la pared de manos y pies. Luego de varios intentos de romper sus cadenas, Sesshoumaru notó que estaban hechizadas.

-RIIIN!!!

……………………………

Apenas amaneció, Inuyasha enfundó a Tetsusaiga y junto con Rin, partió hacia el Sengoku. Una vez en la era, Rin le dijo que sentía el rastro de su aroma, al señalarle el este, Inuyasha comprendió que había ido a ver a su madre.

-El camino es muy largo, mejor vamos al castillo hoy y mañana partiremos hacia allá.

Rin aceptó. Al llegar al castillo, los vigilantes se opusieron hasta que reconocieron a Rin.

-Rin-hime!

-Sí, Yuo!

Los dejaron entrar en el castillo. Todos los sirvientes los rodearon sorprendidos.

-Tiene el aroma de la princesa…

-Soy yo, Yatori…

-Hime!!!

Rin sonrió, todos veían anonadados su transformación en youkai.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche y mañana continuaremos…

-Claro… desea su habitación de siempre?

-No, quiero la habitación de mi esposo.

-Como ordene, hime…

Los sirvientes le prepararon una habitación a Inuyasha también. Durante la cena, ambos se quedaron pensando en algo, al notarlo, Rin sonrió.

-Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha… a veces he pensado… no sé dónde está la tumba de Sasuke…

-En mi ojo…

-En tu ojo?

-Sí… la tumba de mi padre fue ocultada en mi ojo, para que Sesshoumaru no pudiera tomar a Tetsusaiga… yo hice que la tumba de Sasuke fuera igual… para así de alguna manera sentirme cercano a él…

-Y Kagome no la necesita? Es decir…

-Hay una tumba simbólica en el cementerio del templo. Pero el cuerpo de mi hijo, está dentro de mi ojo… además… no podíamos enterrarlo allá… la forma hanyou de Sasuke tenía orejas de perro y cola… por eso Kagome pensó en el hechizo para vernos humanos…

-Lo siento…

-Está bien…

Inuyasha suspiró.

-He aprendido a sobrellevarlo…

-Ojalá y que ustedes puedan tener muchos más hijos…

-Eso no importa, Rin… cien hijos que tenga, no me devolverán a Sasuke…

Después de la cena, fueron a sus habitaciones, Rin, acostada en el futón, recordó la primera y única noche que había compartido con Sesshoumaru en la habitación justo al final del pasillo, había pasado ya un buen tiempo, si se vea con los ojos de aquella era.

-Resiste, mi amor… voy por ti…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, cansado de luchar contra sus cadenas, sus brazos y piernas lastimados y erosionados por los fuertes roces. Sólo le quedó cerrar los ojos y rezar para que no hicieran nada en contra de Rin y Ryu.

Un latigazo en su pecho lo despertó.

-Porqué haces esto, madre? Porqué a tu hijo?

-Todo se acabaría tan pronto preñes a Sara.

-Qué no sabes que los cuerpos de barro son estériles? Nunca será capaz de lograrlo…

…………………………………

Rin revisó las armas de Sesshoumaru y eligió un escudo dorado que protegía en especial su corazón y una espada que al momento de tocarla resplandeció. Equipada con eso, ella e Inuyasha partieron rumbo a las tierras del este. Rin probaba nuevos poderes, como los de volar igual que Sesshoumaru, y atravesaba el bosque con gran velocidad. Pero se tuvieron que detener al ver un campo de fuerza que les impedía el paso. Inuyasha tomó su forma youkai.

-Prepárate para los problemas…

De la nada se hizo presente frente a ellos, un demonio con cuerpo de araña. Rin sabía bien que no saldrían de allí sin pelear.

-Hm! Delicioso… una doncella para cenar…

-No tenemos nada que buscar aquí, sólo estamos de paso…

-Sí… de paso a mi estómago…

Rin viró los ojos, aún no sacaba la espada de su vaina, pero mantenía la mano muy cerca. El monstruo escupió una enorme cantidad de hilo que los fue envolviendo poco a poco.

-Rin! Es venenoso!

Rin abrazó a Inuyasha y desplegó su campo de fuerza, la tela que se fue tejiendo, rodeaba el campo.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Y completando la tripleta ganadora… bueno, espero así calmar sus ansias… y sus reviews para calmar las mías.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Escondidos

**Capítulo 8**

**Escondidos**

Cuando quedaron encerrados, Inuyasha suspiró.

-Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto…

-Ya lo recuerdo… una vez, con Miroku…

-Tú sí puedes controlar el campo, verdad?

-No estaremos aquí tanto tiempo…

Rin desenvainó su espada y de un solo mandoble se deshizo la gruesa capa de tela venenosa.

-Qué? C-cómo es posible?

-Vas a aprender a no desafiarme, insecto!

-Una youkai!

De las garras de Rin se escurrió el ácido y Rin se lo roció encima, el demonio se lanzó sobre ella y logró tirarla al piso, sus ocho ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-Yo soy la pareja de Sesshoumaru…

-P-princesa…

El cuerpo del youkai se desintegró en el aire y el viento se llevó las partículas.

-Rin se puso de pie, vio a Inuyasha.

-Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Entrenaba con Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza.

-No debemos perder tiempo…

Volvieron a retomar el camino hacia el castillo.

-Rin, con tu forma youkai, tal vez puedas entrar y buscarlo…

-Lo intentaré…

Rin se presentó en las puertas del castillo pidiendo asilo. Los vigilantes le negaron la entrada, pero Leiko, al verla, pensó en una oportunidad de obtener lo que necesitaba.

-Un momento… cómo te llamas?

-Kinyo…

-Escuché que dijiste que harías lo que fuera…

-Sí, mi señora…

-Déjenla pasar…

Rin entró en el castillo siguiendo a Leiko.

-No te notas de clase baja…

-No lo era…

-Y qué haces buscando asilo?

-Me escapé… mi padre es amante de los humanos y quiso que me casara con un asqueroso humano.

-Ya veo… tienes hambre?

-U-un poco…

Mientras Rin se engullía la comida, en parte por aparentar, en parte por el hambre. Leiko la examinó.

-Conoces a Sesshoumaru?

-El Lord de las tierras del oeste? Sí…

-Qué tan bien lo conoces?

-Nos íbamos a emparejar, pero él se enamoró de la asquerosa chiquilla esa que creció con él.

-Te gustaría tener un cachorro de él?

-Cómo?

-Te digo qué… si logras darme un heredero de Sesshoumaru, vivirás como una princesa por el resto de tu vida… qué piensas?

-Pero cómo?

-Sígueme…

Leiko llevó a Rin hasta los calabozos.

-Crees que puedes lograrlo?

-Sí…

Rin adoptó su forma humana y volvió a su forma youkai.

-Después de todo, él no sabrá quién es…

-Sabia…

Rin entró al calabozo.

-Rin! Rin!

Mientras Leiko viera, Rin tenía que fingir, le dio una cachetada y le marcó las garras en el rostro. Leiko los dejó solos. Una vez que estuvo segura que estaban solos, Rin lo abrazó.

-Sessh, mi amor, qué te han hecho?

-Rin?

Rin volvió a su forma humana.

-Sí, mi amor, soy yo…

Rin rompió sus cadenas. Una vez que se vio libre, Sesshoumaru se tambaleó unos instantes, luego la tomó por el cuello y la pegó de la pared.

-Quién eres!

-Sessh… soy yo…

-Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mujer!

-Sesshoumaru, soy Rin!

-Pruébalo!

-Nuestro hijo se llama Inutaisho… cuando estamos solos me llamas tu pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la soltó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… Kami, preciosa!

-Te sacaré de aquí…

Rin le dio comida, pero no podía curar sus heridas aún.

-Cómo lograste entrar?

-Me transformé… Sesshoumaru, soy una youkai…

-Quiero verlo.

Rin volvió a su forma Youkai. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro, su cabello.

-Es increíble…

-Sessh…

-Eras la humana más hermosa y sin duda eres la youkai más hermosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Necesito… necesito comer más…

-Logré robarme un poco de comida mientras tu madre me proponía lograr que me embaraces…

Rin le dio la comida. Sesshoumaru engulló todo, se recostó de su regazo.

-Hasta un youkai cede ante éstas torturas…

-Tranquilo, mi amor… te voy a sacar de aquí…

Rin sintió pasos, se transformó nuevamente. Leiko se asomó a la reja y sonrió al verlos. Sesshoumaru sí creía que era la humana, Rin la vio y le hizo señas de que todo iba funcionando. Una vez que volvieron a estar solos, Rin lo llenó de besos.

-No te podré sacar hoy… de todas formas necesito que recuperes tus fuerzas primero…

-Está bien…

-No comas nada que no te traiga yo… tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha está aquí?

-Está esperándome escondido…

Sesshoumaru ocultó su rostro en su vientre y la besó allí.

-No soy digno de tocarte, no soy digno de besarte…

-Sessh…

-Me siento sucio…

-Pediré que me dejen bañarte…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Volveré mañana… descansa, mi amor…

Rin salió de la celda. Al salir del calabozo se encontró con Leiko.

-No está en condiciones de nada… él piensa que soy su mujer…

-Y entonces?

-Tendré que hacerme la buena un par de días… que se recupere… y bañarlo… no dejaré que me toque con esa peste…

-Está bien…

-Pienso que en dos o tres días más…

Rin se dirigió a la entrada.

-A dónde vas?

-Tengo un amigo… se escapó conmigo, no quiso dejarme sola… le diré que no me espere…

-Bien…

Rin salió del castillo. Inuyasha bajó del árbol.

-Y bien?

-Kami!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está muy débil… pero dentro de unos días podremos irnos… espera en una aldea cercana y descansa…

-Está bien…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir sus heridas arder.

-Shhh… tranquilo, soy yo…

Rin lo ayudó a salir del calabozo y lo llevó a la habitación. Cerraron la puerta desde afuera, Rin lo llevó al baño.

-Rin…

-No podremos salir de aquí… date la vuelta…

Rin curó sus heridas productos de los crueles latigazos y lavó su cuerpo. Le dio de comer y lo hizo descansar. Por una portezuela, le pasaron más alimentos y Rin lo hizo comer hasta dijo que estaba saciado. Ya esa noche, Sesshoumaru se sentía como nuevo.

-Rin…

-No sé cómo simular que estoy embarazada… no puedo engañar a un youkai…

-Entonces tendrás de que hacerlo de verdad…

-Sessh…

-Yo no me opongo…

Rin sonrió, se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la desvistió con pausa y calmado, quería conocer el nuevo cuerpo de su mujer. Tenía un aroma desquiciante que lo volvía loco más allá de sus 5 sentidos. Acarició su pecho y su vientre, para luego posar un tierno beso en el mismo. Rin rió por que las caricias a ella, le hacían cosquillas.

-De qué te ríes, preciosa…

-No te imaginas lo que todos los youkais dieran por tenerte rendidos a sus pies…

-No te imaginas lo que muchos youkais darían por tener una hembra como tú…

Rin se bajó a su altura y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Soy sólo tuya, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar de espaldas en el futón.

-Me siento un poco incómodo haciendo esto… pero a fin de cuentas… le hago el amor a mi hembra…

Rin sonrió. Sentía que se derretía con los besos de Sesshoumaru, se estremeció al sentir sus besos en el espacio entre sus piernas, donde perdía hasta la noción de tiempo y lugar con sus caricias. Sesshoumaru, no descansó hasta saborear a plenitud su sabor, se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Intercambiaron miradas y fue todo lo que se necesitó, Rin acarició su rostro y se deslizó sobre él hacia su sur.

-Rin…

Rin lo acarició y sentía su piel sensible, palpitar entre sus dedos.

-Preciosa…

-Mis caricias son mejores?

-No tienen comparación…

-Qué tal mis besos?

Rin lo llenó de besos desde la base hasta la punta, donde jugueteó con la punta de su lengua, haciéndolo encogerse, como un reflejo.

-Ah! Rin!

Rin sonrió y lo introdujo en su boca hasta donde soportó.

-RIN!!!

Rin se volvió a poner a su nivel, sonriendo y saboreando sus labios.

-Creí que soportarías un poco más…

Sesshoumaru intentaba regular su respiración, rió y la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho.

Leiko los vio reflejados en un envase lleno de líquido y rió triunfante. Sesshoumaru le estaba haciendo el amor.

-Yo puedo…

-Tú ya no me eres útil!

Leiko le arrebató la joya que le daba la vida al cuerpo de barro y así mismo volvió a ser un lodazal, nada más.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre el pecho de su preciosa.

-Te amo, Rin… gracias por venir por mí…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………

Para ellos fue como la luna de miel que no tuvieron, hacían el amor día y noche sin que nadie los molestara. Finalmente, al cabo de una semana, Sesshoumaru sonrió. Mientras Rin dormía, su aroma cambiaba. La besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

En los días siguientes, Sesshoumaru confirmó el embarazo de Rin. Estaban en el baño, él la rodeaba con sus brazos y llenaba su espalda de tiernos besitos.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Preciosa, estás embarazada…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Quiero que te cuides, no quiero pensar que te puedan lastimar…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Esa misma tarde, Rin notificó a Leiko.

-Perfecto…

-Ahora lo dejarás ir?

-Dejarlo ir? Yo nunca dije eso.

-Pero… ya no lo necesitas…

-Precisamente… quiero que esta noche, salgas con él al jardín… y cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto, le enterrarás esta daga justo en el corazón…

-Pero…

-O lo haces…

Leiko señaló los guardias, ellos entraron con Inuyasha.

-O él muere…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rin aceptó. Así mismo, en la noche, salieron al jardín. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, tenía la daga en la mano y estaba apuntándole a su espalda. Sin controlarse, comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la continuó abrazando.

-Todo esto terminará pronto…

-No quiero… no quiero hacerlo…

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-Perdóname…

Sin embargo Rin dejó caer la daga. Cuando Sesshoumaru la vio, volvió a ver a Rin.

-Para qué es eso?

Rin le habló a Sesshoumaru en inglés, un idioma aún desconocido en esa época.

-Sesshoumaru, tienen a Inuyasha cautivo…

-Cómo es posible?!

-No lo sé… me pidió matarte a cambio de él…

-Hazlo…

-No…

-O me matas o me mato…

-Sesshoumaru, ninguno de nosotros saldrá vivo de aquí…

-Por eso mismo…

-Debajo de mi ropa, hay una espada, no sé cómo, pero logro que se contornee a mi cuerpo hasta que la saco… úsala y haz lo que debas hacer…

-Rin…

-Esto terminará de una única manera…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la pegó a su pecho.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… Por favor asegúrate que mi hijo sepa cuánto lo amé…

-Rin…

Un látigo de luz atravesó el pecho de Rin, de su boca brotó sangre. Sesshoumaru detuvo su caída al suelo.

-NOOO!!! RIIINNN!!!

En ese momento Inuyasha escapó de su celda, llegó junto con Jaken para ver cómo Sesshoumaru veía a Rin morir entre sus brazos.

-RIIINNN!!!

La mano de Rin cayó sin vida sobre el pasto, De repente el dolor de Sesshoumaru se convirtió en ira y rabia contra la mujer que le dio la vida. Sesshoumaru tomó la espada y decidió enfrentar a su madre. Mientras, Inuyasha enfrentaba a los guardias. Al ver a Sesshoumaru caminar hacia ella, Leiko se dio cuenta de que había sido un craso error.

-Esa no era tu mujer… es una youkai que contraté…

-Esa era mi mujer! Te engañó para sacarme de aquí! Idiota! Ella era una Youkai!

-Sesshoumaru…

-800 años!!! TUVE QUE ESPERAR POR ELLA 800 AÑOS!!!

Sesshoumaru se transformó en el enorme perro que Inuyasha una vez derrotó. Leiko también y se enfrentaron cuales perros callejeros. Daban vueltas y se mordían, zarpazos con sus garras. Sesshoumaru terminó por aventarla contra una pared del castillo. Se encaminó hacia ella.

-Sesshoumaru, soy tu madre…

-Sólo has traído desgracias a mi vida!

-Sesshoumaru! No la mates!

Sesshoumaru iba en pos de ataque.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasará con Ryu?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, vio el cuerpo de Rin yacer sin vida sobre el pasto.

-A partir de hoy, yo no tengo madre…

Sesshoumaru fue junto al cuerpo de Rin, la movió con su nariz cual cachorrito, volvió a su forma humanoide y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Preciosa… pequeña…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Despierta, mi amor…

Inuyasha cesó su pelea al ver a su hermano, Jaken y A-Un, que habían sido liberados por Inuyasha, también lloraban la muerte de Rin.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, tráeme a Tensseiga…

Inuyasha le entregó la espada a Sesshoumaru, la pasó por encima de Rin, pero no vio a los espíritus que mantenían su cuerpo y alma apartados.

-Rin…

-No podrás revivirla…

-Por qué no?!

-Porque ella murió por amor…

-Ya lo hizo antes!

-Sólo puede pasar una vez…

Sesshoumaru gritó desesperado y aprisionando el cuerpo de Rin contra el suyo.

-RIIINNN!!!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios, los besó.

-Toma más años… toma mi vida… RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru tomó a Leiko por el cuello.

-Abre el portal!

-No podrás hacer nada…

-Abre el maldito portal!

Leiko abrió un portal que dirigía al limbo. Sesshoumaru fue en busca de Rin. Todo estaba oscuro, Sesshoumaru no podía ver más allá de sus narices y el olor a podredumbre no le permitía guiarse. Entre toda aquella peste, sintió el aroma de Rin, la deliciosa mezcla que lo enloquecía. Dejándose guiar por ella, fue hasta una parte con una iluminación tenue.

-Rin…

Ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Rin, vamos…

-No, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, tienes que volver…

-No puedo…

-Pero…

-Mira, mi amor… mi familia…

Sesshoumaru vio a un hombre y un joven junto con una mujer. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, Rin, tienes que venir conmigo…

Rin se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Ya no quiero volver a pasar por esto…

-Rin… qué va a pasar con nosotros? Qué va a pasar con Ryu?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Ryu…

-Sí, cariño, nuestro cachorro… nuestro hijo te necesita… preciosa, no estoy listo para criar a un hijo solo…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Por favor… vuelve con nosotros… Rin… no… ya no sé vivir sin ti…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Una luz los envolvió a ambos.

…………………………………

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**AMORES DEL PASADO**_

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, les cuento que la uni me está matando así que hasta las vacaciones no prometo nada, pero veré qué hago este fin de semana. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Tranquilidad

**Capítulo 9**

**Tranquilidad**

Un destello encegueció a todos. El cuerpo de Rin abandonó los brazos de Sesshoumaru y se elevó sobre el piso. De su pecho, salió un rayo hacia Leiko y una sombra se separó de su cuerpo, se escuchó un grito y la sombra se desvaneció. El resplandor disminuyó y finalmente sólo quedó el cuerpo de Rin que fue descendiendo lentamente hasta los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-No te dejaré viajar solo, nunca más…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi preciosa!

Leiko se acercó a ellos.

-Sesshoumaru… hijo…

-NO TE ME ACERQUES!!

-Sesshoumaru, no… ella estaba dominada por un demonio… un marionetero…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola fijamente.

-Ya lo vencí…

-Cuándo llegaste?

-No recuerda nada…

Rin se lo dijo al oído. Leiko escuchó sorprendida todo lo que había pasado.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Así pasó…

-Me pregunto si alguna vez serías capaz de perdonarme, hijo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella le asintió.

-Antes, quisiera hacer algo con ustedes dos…

Rin tocó las frentes de cada uno, Sesshoumaru pudo ver lo que le pasó a Leiko y ella lo que le hizo a su hijo. Al romper el contacto, ambos estaban con las respiraciones descontroladas.

-Lo siento tanto, Sesshoumaru!

Rin se desmayó entre sus brazos, volviendo a su forma humana.

-Rin!

-Debes acostarla…

En la habitación, Rin despertó.

-Sessh…

-Ese aroma… tiene sangre humana…

Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ella y Rin.

-Es humana…

Leiko sonrió.

-Siempre dije que te parecías demasiado a tu padre… también te enamoraste de una humana…

-Estás feliz?

-Y porqué no?

-Tú odias a los humanos… mi padre te engañó con una…

Leiko rió a carcajadas.

-Tu padre no me engañó! Inutaisho era tan recto, que prefería morir antes de cometer una falta como esa…

-No entiendo…

Leiko tomó una mano de Sesshoumaru y una de Rin y las unió.

-Tu padre y yo nos casamos por arreglo de nuestros padres… no nos queríamos, de hecho, nos odiábamos al principio… pero decidimos hacer el intento y hubo cariño… un gran cariño…

Leiko rió.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero tú eres producto de unas copas de más…

-Qué?!

-Nos queríamos mucho, pero como amigos, tu padre no se atrevía a tocarme… una noche, nos sentamos a disfrutar de unas copas de vino… y pues… no puedes negar que ambos te dimos lo mejor que pudimos… sin embargo, éramos muy diferentes, y en uno de sus viajes, tu padre se enamoró de Izayoi… yo, feliz por él, lo dejé libre para que viviera a su lado… lamentablemente, las cosas salieron muy mal… bueno, el resto lo conoces, estabas ahí…

Leiko vio a Rin cabizbaja.

-Si están juntos, y es por amor… es lo más maravilloso del mundo… qué pasa, humana?

-Rin… se llama Rin…

-Rin?

Rin levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que pasaba… Sesshoumaru, cuando me interpuse entre el látigo y tú…

-Preciosa…

-No pensé en nuestro hijo…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru vio lo que Rin veía. Una enorme mancha de sangre en las sábanas.

-Kami, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru…

-Creo… que necesitan un rato a solas…

Leiko los dejó solos.

……………………

Rin lloró inconsolable entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, él sin poder hacer nada y sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella, sólo la podía abrazar y retener su instinto animal que le pedía lamerla para eliminar su dolor.

Inuyasha, recostado de un árbol, veía la fotografía de Sasuke.

-Qué es eso?

-Una fotografía… en la época donde vivo… así es como hacen los retratos…

-Y ese pequeño?

-Es mi hijo… Sasuke… es algo que no le deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos… perder un hijo te puede destrozar la vida…

-Eso lo sé muy bien… después de Sesshoumaru, nunca pude volver a concebir…

Inuyasha vio a Leiko.

-Sasuke murió… Naraku lo mató… y ni siquiera el gran poder de Tensseiga lo pudo traer a la vida…

-Oh, cielos!

-Su alma fue capturada en un espejo de la nada…

-Lo siento mucho…

Inuyasha vio hacia el cielo.

-Pero gracias a Rin, mi hembra está esperando…

-Qué hizo Rin?

-Curó las lesiones que Naraku le había hecho a mi mujer…

-Háblame de ella, de Rin…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Rin era la niña más dulce que jamás conocí… me sorprendía ver a una pequeña tan adorable con Sesshoumaru, pero cuando Rin se veía en peligro, Sesshoumaru movía cielo, mar y tierra por ella…

Inuyasha continuó hablando un buen rato. Sesshoumaru salió al jardín.

-Cómo está?

-Durmiendo… mañana nos iremos…

-No puede viajar en esas condiciones.

-Aquí no sobrevivirá…

……………………………

**Varios días después.**

Sesshoumaru le estaba preparando el baño, sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en la mejilla.

-Preciosa…

-Gracias por cuidarme, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y la abrazó, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí, ya no siento dolor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi pequeña preciosa…

-Lo sé…

Ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Sessh… agradezco mucho la hospitalidad de tu madre… pero ya quiero volver con Ryu…

-Será como desees, mi amor… mañana partiremos.

Luego del delicioso baño que Sesshoumaru aprovechó para masajearla toda, bajaron al comedor y acompañaron a los demás a desayunar.

-Rin, cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, Leiko-sama…

-Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.

-Claro…

Después del desayuno, Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso y salió al jardín con Leiko, notó que hacía pequeñas pausas al caminar.

-Leiko-sama… está usted bien?

-Sí… según los recuerdos que me transferiste, me enfrenté con Sesshoumaru…

-Sí…

-Parece que me lastimé más de lo esperado. Pero, ya sanará…

-Si quiere… yo puedo sanarla…

-Cómo?

-Sí…

Rin puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y el resplandor las rodeó, curando así las heridas de Leiko.

………………………

Rin iba sobre el lomo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sobre A-un junto con Jaken, fueron directo al pozo y de allí, Jaken y A-un volvieron al castillo solos. Al momento en que llegaron a la era moderna, Rin se abrazó a él con más fuerzas aún.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sintieron el olor a lluvia, fueron hasta la casa, donde Ryu brincó a los brazos de su madre.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor! Ryu! Kami, mi amor! Te extrañé tanto!!!

Rin lo llenó de besos y lo mantenía en un fuerte abrazo. Sesshoumaru lo tomó de sus brazos y abrazó a su cachorro de igual manera.

-Papa!

-Te quiero, Ryu…

El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza. Mientras, Inuyasha y Kagome, permanecían unidos en un abrazo y un beso sin fin aparente, se separaron sonriendo y sonrojados.

……………………………

**Meses después. –**

Tal y como lo habían acordado, Rin ayudó a Kagome en su parto. Inuyasha se paseaba impaciente fuera de la habitación, los gritos de Kagome le desgarraban el alma, hasta que finalmente, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Inuyasha entró de inmediato y vio que Rin le entregaba una pequeña y saludable bebita a Kagome.

-Kagome…

-Ven a ver, mi amor… es nuestra hija…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Es hermosa…

La pequeña de escaso pelo negro y orejitas de perro pegadas a su cabeza. Rin al verla, recordó a Ryu cuando nació.

-Muchas felicidades, Inuyasha, Kagome…

Inuyasha le sonrió y continuó junto a Kagome. Luego de que limpiaran todo, a Kagome la llevaron a su habitación y junto con su pequeña, las dejaron descansando. Rin se despidió de Inuyasha.

-Es hora de que me vaya…

-Muchas gracias, Rin…

-Es un placer, Inuyasha…

-Rin… queremos llamarla Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si mejor sugiero un hombre?

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

-Aiko… significa la pequeña amada… y así será… amada por sus tíos y padres…

Kagome sonrió.

-Aiko… me gusta… y a ti, mi amor?

La pequeña hizo un ruidito y continuó dormida. Kagome la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, Aiko…

Rin llegó a su casa y se encontró a Sesshoumaru dormido, con Ryu abrazado a él, sonrió y lo despertó con un beso.

-Pequeña…

-Hola, mi amor… llevaré a Ryu a su cuna…

Rin cargó al pequeño, al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Tomados de la mano, bajaron al jardín, donde admirando la luna, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Es una hermosa niña…

-Me alegro mucho por ellos…

-Sessh…

Rin entrelazó sus dedos, él bajó la mirada y sonrió al verla en su forma youkai.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor… como los youkais…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios.

-Nunca te he hecho el amor de ninguna otra manera…

Rin levantó las cejas. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Siempre pensé en hacerte mi mujer, Rin… por eso eran esos arduos entrenamientos… quería que tuvieras la resistencia… claro que cuando te di mi sangre, eso dejó de ser un problema…

Entraron a la casa y escucharon a Ryu llamando a Rin. Ella subió las escaleras, el pequeño la abrazó.

-Mama…

-Tranquilo, mi amor… mamá está aquí…

Sesshoumaru la dejó estar con Ryu todo lo que quiso, hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido. Rin lo acostó nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Al entrar a la suya sonrió al verlo todo iluminado por velas y a Sesshoumaru esperándola en la cama.

-Hm! Te ves delicioso…

Rin se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, al separarse, sonrieron, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro apartando a la vez unos traviesos flequillos sobre sus ojos, notó que su mirada se opacaba.

-Rin, mi amor…

-Sessh… el bebé que perdí…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Intenté evitarlo… pero no se puede cambiar todo el destino…

-De qué hablas?

Sesshoumaru tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Inuyasha y yo buscamos en libros antiguos… teníamos curiosidad de cómo desaparecieron los youkais… encontramos historias… vampiros, inmortales, hombres lobos, magos poderosos…

-Mi amor, ésas son ficción…

-No, Rin… son documentos reales… los youkais siguen… pero se han tenido que mezclar con los humanos y prefieren, como nosotros, pasar desapercibidos.

-Sessh…

-Esto que hoy se conoce como Japón… mi padre me contaba que antes sólo era poblado por Youkais como nosotros, nada de monstruos de los que exterminábamos… esos llegaron expulsados de China. Después… un emperador en China, envió humanos en busca de la flor de la eternidad, pero condenándolos a nunca volver si no encontraban la flor. Envió tantos durante toda su dinastía, que pobló la isla…

-Y la flor existe?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ese secreto murió con mi padre…

Rin acarició el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

-No sé cómo ni porqué… tuve un sueño… donde ya eras una mujer y te ibas a ir del castillo porque yo no te decía que te amaba… ese sueño cambió cuando un oráculo dijo que serías la próxima guardiana de la perla de Shikon… por eso comencé a entrenarte…

-Pero dijiste que era para hacerme tu pareja…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-El oráculo dijo que serías mi pareja y que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti… ya lo hice, te di la mitad de mis años…

-Sessh…

-A la parte que más le temo de aquella profecía es que dijo que luego de la pérdida de un hijo, te consumirías en la tristeza…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Me duele demasiado… no dejo de pensar que perdí a mi bebé por descuidada…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Rin… si no te hubieras interpuesto, yo hubiera muerto…

-Sessh…

-Eres el primer youkai que sobrevive un ataque directo al corazón. Ya ves que ni el poderoso Naraku sobrevivió.

Rin se recostó de su pecho, escuchaba su corazón latir, Sesshoumaru desechó toda idea romántica y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Será mejor que descanses, pequeña…

Sesshoumaru la escuchó llorar toda la noche, aferrada a su pecho y mojándolo con las saladas lágrimas, él sólo podía mantenerla contra su pecho y brindarle tiernas caricias que parecían darle calma a su alma.

A la mañana siguiente.

Rin despertó sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la tierna mirada ambarina que le brindaba confort. Él acarició sus mejillas.

-Cómo te sientes?

Por toda respuesta, Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru suspiró y acarició su frente, removiendo el cabello de su rostro.

-Te amo.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin… no lo olvides…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Cómo puedo olvidar una cosa así?

-Mama!!! Papa!!!

-Qué tal si te lavas la cara mientras yo voy por el escandaloso?

Rin asintió y se levantó, Sesshoumaru entró con ella al baño y se limpió el pecho.

-Lo siento…

-Babeas mucho…

-Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me fascina que te derrames en mí…

-Ecchi!

Sesshoumaru fue por el pequeño demonio que ya intentaba salirse de la cuna solo. Al llegar a la habitación, el pequeño brincó de los brazos de Sesshoumaru a los de su madre.

-Mama!!!

-Ryu, espera…

Rin se tuvo que apresurar para atraparlo, porque iba a caer al piso. Logró detener su caída, Ryu, entre sus brazos reía a carcajadas, pero dejó de reírse al ver la mirada de Rin.

-Mama…

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más!!

El pequeño se quedó viéndola, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gomen, mama… no lo vuelvo a haced…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

Avanzada la mañana, el malestar de Rin pasó y cedió a la alegría de su pequeño que quería jugar, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la hora de la comida, el pequeño corrió a él para saludarlo. Sesshoumaru lo cargó, Ryu le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Papa, mama te quiere dar una sorpresa…

-Sí?

El pequeño estaba colgado de él cual monito y así mismo bajó para correr a toda prisa escaleras arriba. Sesshoumaru sonrió, eran rasgos youkai. Subió siguiéndolo y al entrar en la habitación, vio a Rin y Ryu jugando, Rin le acariciaba las orejitas como cuando era bebé y él por reflejo se sacudía, Rin reía divertida al verlo.

-No lo tortures tanto…

-No es tortura… le gusta…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-El enano me dijo que me tienes una sorpresa…

-Más bien es un pedido…

-Qué cosa?

-Ya que soy youkai… y tengo poderes…

-Rin…

-Quiero volver al sengoku.

-No.

-Sesshoumaru…

-De ninguna manera!

-Sesshoumaru piensa en tu hijo!

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a Ryu.

-Ryu se merece la oportunidad de ser feliz! No puedo mandarlo a una escuela porque no se sabe controlar!

-Rin…

-Nadie se atreverá a enfrentarse a mí sabiendo que soy tu hembra…

-Hay quienes me atacan!

-Sesshoumaru… Kagome, Inuyasha y yo lo hemos estado hablando… no es posible criar nuestros hijos en ésta época.

-Pero…

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru… al César lo que es del César… nosotros no pertenecemos a ésta época!

-Rin…

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, mi amor… acepta que no eres feliz aquí… que te hace falta…

-Rin, es por tu seguridad…

-Yo no quiero que por mi, mis hijos sufran. Sessh, mi amor, ya comprendimos que no importa el hechizo, no podremos criar a nuestros hijos aquí…

-No, Rin… y es mi última palabra…

Rin bajó la mirada y vio a Ryu jugando con un peluche.

-Y así se repite la historia… Ryu, mi amor… es la hora de comer…

Rin bajó las escaleras con el pequeño y sirvió la comida de todos, después de comer, Rin cedió a los ruegos de su pequeño de llevarlo al parque y luego de cambiar su forma a humano, accedió.

-No! Mama! No me gusta!!!

-Así es como tenemos que salir, acaso ves gente con orejas de perro por la calle?

-No…

-Entonces?

-Está bien…

Salieron todos juntos de la casa, luego de despedirse con un tierno beso, cada quién tomó su rumbo. Rin llegó al parque con Ryu, ella se sentó en un banco y agudizando sus sentidos, dejó que el pequeño se fuera a los juegos, sonrió mientras sumergía la nariz en un libro, sentía a Sesshoumaru cerca, pero no dijo nada.

-Ten cuidado, cariño…

Un hombre se sentó en el mismo banco que Rin.

-Oh, disculpe, puedo?

-Sí, claro…

-Jackson…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru ardía de los celos al ver a Rin hablando con un hombre, pero se tuvo que controlar. Rin, sin levantar la mirada, le llamó la atención a Ryu.

-Ryu, ni lo pienses…

El pequeño se acerco a ella.

-Mama! Onegai!

-No, estás muy pequeño.

-Mama!!!

-Te quieres ir a la casa?

-No…

Ryu volvió a los juegos.

-Cómo… pero si no despegó la mirada del libro…

-Sentido de madre.

-Ah… yo soy padre soltero…

-Sí?

-Sí… su madre y yo nos separamos hace mas o menos un año…

-Qué pena…

Rin sintió al hombre acercándose demasiado a ella.

-Qué hace?

-Y usted? Es madre soltera?

-No, soy casada…

-Pero… es feliz?

Rin bajó el libro y vio al pequeño jugando, sonrió.

-Muy feliz…

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Soy libre! Soy libre! Al fin de vacaciones!!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic y sus reviews. **

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. La Furia del Youkai

**Capítulo 10**

**La Furia del Youkai**

Rin vio a Ryu a punto de caerse mientras jugaba.

-Ryu!!!

Rin corrió a toda prisa hacia el pequeño y logró que cayera sobre ella.

-Mama!!!

-Ryu, estás bien?

-Sí, mama, estás sangrando…

-Estoy bien, mi amor… no te duele nada?

-No…

Rin se puso de pie con dificultad, Ryu la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, gomen… yo no quería que te lastimaras…

-Calma, mi amor… estoy bien…

Rin se sentó en el banco nuevamente, el hombre no estaba. Rin le limpió la tierra de la cara con un pañuelo.

-Estás todo lleno de tierra… Ryu, todavía estoy sangrando?

-Sí…

Rin le dio el pañuelo en una parte limpia.

-Qué tal si me lo limpias y me das un besito?

Ryu le limpió la herida en la frente y la besó, al separarse, ya no había rastro de la herida.

-Mama! Ya no está!

-Tú me curaste, mi amor… Qué te parece si vamos a comprar un helado y nos lo comemos en casa luego de un delicioso baño?

-Síii!!!

Rin se dirigió a la casa, ya Sesshoumaru no estaba. Al llegar a la casa, guardó el helado y se dio un baño junto con Ryu. Después de disfrutar del helado, el pequeño se acomodó contra el pecho de Rin.

-Ryu…

-Hazme como cuando era bebé…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

Ryu se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera rubia como la de Sesshoumaru y sus orejitas con unos pelillos negros en la punta.

-Aún eres un bebé… eres mi bebé…

-Mama…

-Hm?

-Cuánto quieres a mi papa?

-Cuánto yo quiero a tu papá? Y esa pregunta?

-Dime…

-Yo amo a tu papá… de una manera que no se puede explicar…

-Ah?

-Ni tú la puedes entender…

Rin le hizo cosquillas, el pequeño rió, Rin acarició su carita y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo amo a tu papá tanto que por eso tengo un bebé de los dos…

Ryu levantó una mano y acarició la mano de Rin.

-Mi papi me dijo que te ama tanto que ya no sabe vivir sin ti…

Rin sonrió.

-Y a mí, mama? Me amas?

-Claro que sí mi amor! Te adoro! Eres mi bebé!!!

-Y vas a tener más bebés?

La mirada de Rin cambió, acarició el rostro de Ryu y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No, mi amor… ya no voy a tener más bebés…

-Porqué, mama?

-Porque sólo quiero tener un bebé… y ese bebé eres tú…

-Pero mama…

-No, mi amor. Ya tengo mi bebé…

Ryu se fue quedando dormido entre los brazos de su madre, cuando finalmente lo hizo, Rin lo dejó sobre la cama y en voz baja desafió al youkai.

-Te atreves a ponerle un dedo a mi hijo y te voy a desaparecer hasta las reencarnaciones…

Rin se transformó en youkai, cerró sus manos en puños y sus nudillos tronaron, de su cuerpo emanaba una energía que parecía más una corriente de aire que hacía que sus ropas y cabello flotaran como en el vacío. Rin sentía la energía maligna de su contrincante.

-Acaso te acobardaste? Muestra tu verdadera forma! Ven y enfréntame!

Se escuchó una risa siniestra, Ryu despertó.

-MAMA!!!

-Estoy aquí, Ryu…

El pequeño se pegó a Rin sin separar la vista de la puerta del armario.

-Ryu…

El pequeño se puso en la cama, apoyado en sus manos y pies, y amenazaba con un gruñido que nacía en la boca de su estómago. Aunque Rin no lo veía, Ryu sí, veía una sombra negra de forma humanoide, tanto como Rin, sentía la energía maligna. El pequeño se decidió a atacar.

-RYU!!!

De la mano de Rin salió en haz de luz blanco que pasó junto a Ryu y hasta el ente que los amenazaba, Rin lo pudo ver mientras la forma se cuarteaba y se desvanecía dentro de la luz. Escucharon un grito aterrador. El pequeño vio a su madre.

-Wow! Mama!

Rin le sonrió, sin bajar la guardia, el peligro no había pasado. Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Preciosa!

-Ryu, ve con tu papá…

El pequeño salió de la habitación casi a la vez que Rin fue halada por una fuerza invisible y la tiró contra la pared como si fuera un papelito. Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras ya en su forma youkai y vio al demonio intentando arremeter contra Rin, Rin no paraba de luchar, pero eran mas de uno. Parecía que uno la intentaba retener.

-TENSSEIGAAA!!!

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y la espada voló hasta la mano de Rin, donde luego de desenvainarla, terminó con sus atacantes. Quedaba un último demonio de bajo nivel, Sesshoumaru lo eliminó con su látigo de luz.

Rin lo vio, exhausta, sus ropas rasgadas. Cayó de rodillas y al piso desmayada.

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, se deshizo de sus ropas, la acostó en la cama para atender sus heridas, mucho antes de poder empezar, las mismas se desvanecieron. Le puso una yukata y se acomodó a su lado.

-Ryu…

El pequeño se acercó tímido, Sesshoumaru lo subió a la cama y luego de calmarlo, le pidió que le dijera lo que había pasado.

-Mi mama va a estar bien?

-Sí… sólo está cansada…

Sesshoumaru aún no podía creer la cantidad de poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Rin, aún dormida, era mucho. No lograba conciliar que en unos segundos lograra manipular a Tensseiga una espada que a él mismo le tomó muchos años dominar. El pequeño besó a Rin en la mejilla y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mama, Okite, onegai…

-Ryu…

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó, el pequeño tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama…

-Ryu, ella está bien…

-Pero le querían hacer daño a mama…

-Pero ella les ganó…

-Yo quiero que mama abra los ojos…

Rin no despertó en toda la noche, Ryu se quedó dormido en medio de su llanto. Sesshoumaru no pudo dejar de sentir ternura por su pequeño, dormía con las orejitas pegadas hacia abajo, aferrado a su pecho y la punta de su nariz roja por llorar.

……………………………………

Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a Ryu y Sesshoumaru dormidos y abrazados. Besó a Sesshoumaru en los labios y a Ryu en la cabeza.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí… qué pasó?

-No lo recuerdas?

-La verdad? Recuerdo llegar a la casa con Ryu… comer helado… no sé… tuve un sueño muy raro…

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Ryu despertó.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!!!

Rin recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Mama! Eres más fuerte que papa!!!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No puedo ser más fuerte que tu papá…

-Soy capaz de pensarlo, preciosa…

Rin se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru, él se sentó en la cama.

-Tienes un poder asombroso, Rin…

Rin sonrió con Ryu en brazos. Escuchó maravillada la historia de boca de su pequeño y esposo. Al terminar el relato, lleno a Ryu de besos.

-En ese caso creo que tu papi mejor se ande con pies ligeros, porque si no…

-Si no qué? Preciosa…

Rin le sacó la lengua, Sesshoumaru la atrapó con sus dientes y riendo, se unieron en un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru se ofreció a hacer el desayuno. Al subir con la bandeja, Rin jugaba con Ryu, provocándole risas a carcajadas mientras le acariciaba las orejitas y lo hacía sacudirse.

-Mama! Yaaa!!! JA JA JA!!!

-Se divierten sin mi?

Rin se detuvo abrazando a Ryu, se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a Sesshoumaru, él se acercó con la bandeja. Más tarde, Ryu jugaba por todo el jardín, Rin lo veía jugar. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Él la besó en la mejilla, ella se recostó en su pecho.

-Preciosa, quiero hablar contigo…

-Sí? De qué?

Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos y la instó a caminar con él.

-Preciosa… aunque siento tu cuerpo listo y tu aroma me indica que estás en calor, no he logrado que quedes embarazada…

-Sesshoumaru, te dije que no voy a tener más hijos y lo voy a cumplir.

-Rin… entonces esta es una manera de castigarme?

-Cómo?

-Yo te dije que no nos vamos al sengoku y tú decides no tener más hijos.

-No los voy a tener. A tú hijo, casi lo descubren cuando lo llevé a vacunar la última vez. Sabes lo que le harían? Lo meterían en un laboratorio y le harían miles de pruebas, Sesshoumaru, podrían hasta matarlo si lo piensan peligroso! Yo no voy a tener más hijos en esta era. Si los quieres, búscatelos por donde quieras, conmigo no será.

Rin sintió la ira de Sesshoumaru encandecer.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás!

-Qué harás? Serme infiel?

-Eso es lo que tú quieres, no? Que tenga hijos con otra mujer?

-Si lo haces…

-SI LO HAGO QUÉ?! Los traigo y tendrás que criarlos!

Los ojos de Rin cambiaron a un dorado incandescente.

-Te atreves a hacerme algo así y te dejo! Te dejo solo como el perro que eres!

-Tú a mí no me vas a dejar!

-Te dejo una y mil veces! Yo no soy un mogote!

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca, pero sintió un golpe en su mano, al ver, la misma sangraba, había sido un golpe limpio de un látigo de luz. Se sorprendió más al ver a Ryu con orejas como las suyas, ojos verdes y llenos de lágrimas y el látigo de luz ondeando desde sus dedos.

-Ryu…

-Deja a mi mamá tranquila!!!

Temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerle, Rin lo cargó, sin embargo, Ryu no podía controlar tanto poder y la atacó.

-Ryu, no!

Ryu la mordía, le daba zarpazos y con el látigo de luz.

-Ryu! Soy mamá! Ryu! Yamete!

Ryu sólo se detuvo al verla llorar, volviendo a su estado de conciencia normal.

-Mama…

Todo el rostro de Rin estaba lleno de cortaduras, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre y corrían mezclados por sus mejillas.

-Mama…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, la furia ardía en sus ojos.

-Haz lo que te de la gana…

Rin entró a la casa y dejó a Ryu en su habitación, fue a la suya y aunque se concentró, no logró sanar sus heridas, decidió descansar un poco y luego de limpiarlas, se acostó. Ryu entró en la habitación.

-Mama…

-Ryu…

-Mama, quién te hizo eso?

Rin acarició su cabeza, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Fue un accidente…

-Y porqué no te sanas?

-No lo sé…

Ryu la besó en cada herida y rasguño.

-No te sanas, mama, qué pasa?

-Supongo que no puedo hacerlo siempre, mi amor…

El pequeño enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Yo quiero que te sanes… mama, sánate!!!

Rin lo abrazó, el pequeño se aferró a su pecho mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormido.

………………………………

Pasaron 4 días en los que Rin no le habló a Sesshoumaru y sus heridas aún no sanaban. Sesshoumaru llegó cerca de media noche. Rin estaba dormida y sentía el olor a lágrimas, apenas tocó el hombro de Rin y vio cómo se había pasado la noche llorando amargamente, cerró los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Preciosa…

Rin despertó, lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos de Sesshoumaru, opacos, llenos de dolor.

-Rin…

Rin sentía todos los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru, era un mar de confusiones.

-Rin… tenías toda la razón… no podemos criar a Ryu en esta era… yo me equivoqué…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin sintió cómo sus sentimientos se calmaban y sólo uno se mantenía presente, el amor por ella. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, las heridas de Rin desaparecieron. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, mi pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura nuevamente.

-Haré lo que me pidas, preciosa…

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escucharla. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

……………………………

Sin embargo y aunque había aceptado estar equivocado, Sesshoumaru no dio su brazo a torcer en cuanto a volver al Sengoku, así que volvieron a discutir, esta vez, la furia de Sesshoumaru era tal que Ryu sintió que Rin estaba en verdadero peligro y convirtiéndose en un youkai completo, atacó a Sesshoumaru, Rin aterrada intentó detenerlo, Sesshoumaru le gritaba que no se moviera, pero Rin lo hizo y Ryu la atacó a ella, esta vez fue mucho peor que la anterior y Sesshoumaru comprobó por el ardor en sus propias heridas, que las garras del pequeño tenían veneno.

-RYU! BASTA YA!!!

El pequeño se detuvo y al ver a Rin, volvió en si.

-Mama… mama, okite!!!

-Ryu…

Sesshoumaru tuvo que pedirle a Inuyasha y Kagome que fueran. Kagome al verla se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Por Kami, cómo…

-Kagome…

Rin no sólo tenía el rostro, por todos lados, cuello, pecho, abdomen, brazos.

-Voy a preparar un antídoto…

-No, ya le di… pero sus heridas…

-La perla debería sanarla…

-No lo hará… está triste…

-Qué pasó?

-Discutimos… ella quiere volver a la era feudal…

-Nosotros lo haremos…

-Pero…

-Rin conoce el peligro que corre en la era feudal… no es mayor que el que corre aquí…

Durante días y noches, Sesshoumaru cuidó de Rin mientras no mostraba mejoría. Ya cansado y exhausto del largo duermevela, se quedó dormido a su lado. Rin abrió los ojos.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa! Lo siento tanto, Rin, mi amor… yo…

-Lo sé… y mi bebé?

-Está dormido…

Rin asintió.

-Voy a dormir un poco más…

-Descansa, preciosa…

Para el amanecer, el rostro de Rin estaba curado, Ryu al verla, corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama!!!

-Cariño!

Rin lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Mama, te curaste!

-Sí, mi amor… el amor de tu papi y tuyo me sanó…

………………………………

Rin se apoyó de la puerta y vio sonriendo a su esposo e hijo jugar en el jardín, tocaron a la puerta, Sesshoumaru cambió la apariencia de Ryu y Rin fue a abrir la puerta. Había una mujer vestida de forma extraña.

-Sí?

-Buenos días, alguna vez ha pensado que se siente sola y que ya simplemente creer no es suficiente?

-Disculpe? No sé de qué me habla…

-Oh Kami!

La mujer entró en la casa.

-Por favor salga, no le di permiso para que entrara…

-Esta casa está cargada de energía demoníaca!

-Eso… por favor salga!

Ryu corrió a Rin y Sesshoumaru detrás de él. La mujer se congeló al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-E-e-es un demonio!!!

Sesshoumaru se vio las manos buscando sus marcas youkai. Pensando que olvidó cambiar de apariencia.

-Sessh, lo siento, se metió a la casa y no me escucha…

La mujer comenzó a recitar un extraño cántico expulsando los demonios del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

-YA CÁLLESE!

-Está poseído!

-No estoy poseído nada! Váyase de mi casa!

Sesshoumaru la echó de la casa. Vio a Rin, quien bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo siento… no pude evitar que se metiera…

-Rin…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru, no quiero volver a discutir…

-Pero…

Rin se tapó la cara.

-Sé que fue un error…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Estás bien?

-No estás molesto?

-No, preciosa… no fue tu culpa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Olvidemos eso, sí?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y luego de besarla, volvió a jugar con Ryu.

…………………………………

Inuyasha llegó de su trabajo y vio a la pequeña Aiko dar sus primero pasos hacia él.

-Papa!!!

-Mi amor!!!

Inuyasha la cargó y la llenó de besos, Kagome fue hasta ellos sonriendo.

-Estaba caminando!

-En serio?

-Sí!

La pequeña reía mientras sus padres le llenaban ambas mejillas de besos. Inuyasha la vio mostrando sus dientecitos y riendo feliz.

-Te amo, cariño…

Kagome sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hija. Inuyasha se pasó el resto de la tarde con ella, riendo y jugando, hasta que la niña se acomodó entre sus brazos y bostezando cerró sus ojitos.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura en la frente y la vio quedarse dormida. Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estás feliz, mi amor?

-Muy feliz… y todo te lo debo a ti…

Kagome sonrió y se recostó de su hombro, ambos disfrutaron de ver a su pequeña dormir plácidamente.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola otra vez!! Aquí esta, tarde pero seguro! Les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Ah! Casi lo olvido… el final se acerca… jeje…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Un Sueño Hecho Pesadilla

**Capítulo 11**

**Un Sueño Hecho Pesadilla**

Rin decidió confinar la fuerza de Ryu de manera que no pudiera convertirse a un youkai completo, un efecto parecido al que Tetsusaiga tenía sobre Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y Ryu corrió a él.

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru lo esperó con los brazos abiertos y lo llenó de cosquillas.

-Cómo estas?

-Bien…

-Y tu mami?

-Adentro…

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa. Besó a Rin con ternura.

-Rin tu…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te sientes diferente?

-Sí, me siento muy bien… muy… feliz…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y cargó a Ryu para seguir jugando, Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sentía algo diferente en Rin, pero no lograba distinguir qué era. Disfrutaron de la cena y mientras admiraban la noche, abrazados, Sesshoumaru sonrió, al ver a Ryu acurrucado en el pecho de Rin, ya dormido.

-Lo llevo a su cama?

-Un ratito más… me encanta su ternura cuando duerme…

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-A veces me siento inquieta… como si algo nos acechara…

-Tranquila, mi pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Ryu estornudó.

-Vamos adentro, no quiero que se enferme…

Sesshoumaru la vio, cambiarle la ropa al pequeño con toda la paciencia que requería, meterlo en su cama y besarlo de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Él se acercó y también lo besó, salieron de la habitación. Ya en la suya, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y dijo que se daría un baño. Apenas abría el paso del agua y sintió un brazo rodearla.

-Sessh…

-Me encanta ver cómo eres con Ryu…

Rin sonrió y se dio vuelta.

-Sessh…

-Vamos a tener otro cachorro…

-No, mi amor…

-Rin…

-No me pidas cosas que no puedo darte…

-Rin…

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Rin…

-Aún me amas, Sesshoumaru?

-Nunca he dejado de amarte…

-Hazme el amor…

-Como desee, mi princesa…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde sonrió al verla estallar de placer y goze, estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta que sus cuerpos llegaron al límite de su resistencia. Rin se refugió en su pecho, él la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la vio quedarse dormida.

…………………

Aquél sentimiento de Rin, de que los estaban observando, no desaparecía. Después del desayuno, se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un apasionado beso y así como él se dirigía a su trabajo, ella fue a la casa de Kagome.

-Mama, porqué tenemos que caminar tanto? Me duelen los pies…

Rin lo cargó.

-Cuando yo conocí a tu papi, caminábamos mucho, todos los días. Teníamos que recorrer todo lo que era de él y asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Y él te cargaba?

-No. Bueno, a veces me cansaba mucho y entonces iba en el lomo de A-Un.

-Quién es A-Un?

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome, mientras Rin le hacía los relatos de su infancia.

-Tía!

-Hola, pequeño…

Kagome lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Y mi tío?

-Está trabajando.

-Ma-ma…

Kagome sonrió y dejó a Aiko dar sus pasitos hasta ella, la tomó en brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mira, mi amor… tía Rin está aquí…

-Ía…

Rin sonrió y la tomó en brazos. Las mujeres se quedaron juntas todo el día, Kagome notaba que Rin se quedaba viendo a Aiko.

-Rin… estás bien?

-No sé… sabes cuando sientes esa felicidad de cuando estás embarazada…

-Estás embarazada?

-No… no lo sé… me siento así, pero no lo creo… además, no pienso tener más hijos si Sesshoumaru insiste en quedarse en ésta era…

-Rin… pero… cómo vas a retenerte de desear algo tan bello?

-No puedo, Kagome… tengo miedo… si controlar sólo a un niño es difícil, no lo quiero intentar con dos…

Rin vio hacia fuera.

-Y tengo una sensación de que alguien nos vigila… es muy confuso…

-Crees que alguien los siga?

-Tal vez, no lo sé… no dejo de pensar en la mujer que se metió en la casa y le dijo a Sesshoumaru demonio…

-Kami, Rin…

Rin volvió a la casa, inquieta, con aquel sentimiento a flor de piel.

-Papa!!!

Ryu corrió escaleras arriba, siguiendo el aroma de Sesshoumaru, Rin lo siguió sonriendo. Ryu se tiró sobre Sesshoumaru, pidiéndole salir a jugar.

-Ryu… Ryu, cariño, deja a papá descansar…

-Preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Tuve que dejar que me golpeara un auto…

-Cómo?!

-No podía volar, sería demasiado obvio… logré esquivar lo suficiente para que no me hiriera.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Kami, sigo sintiendo que alguien nos persigue…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Rin consiguió un poco de sosiego en los brazos de su esposo. Se separaron riendo cuando Ryu se acercó a Rin olfateándola.

-Mama…

-Mi amor… qué pasa?

-Mama huele diferente…

-Cómo?

Sesshoumaru pegó su nariz de su cuello, Rin rió por las cosquillas.

-Sessh!

-Estás esperando un cachorro…

-No…

-Rin, tu aroma no miente, lo sentí ayer… y hoy es más fuerte… por eso Ryu lo siente…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Estás embarazada, Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy tan feliz y aterrada a la vez… no te lo imaginas…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Rin se soltó de su abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa…

-Kami, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy…

-Tal vez tan feliz como yo?

Rin sonrió y lo besó, aquel beso se tornó en uno candente y apasionado.

-Estás seguro, Sessh?

-Muy seguro, estás esperando un cachorro…

Rin sonrió nuevamente, se llevó las manos al vientre. Vio a Ryu viéndola fijamente.

-Mama…

-Ryu, mi amor… vamos a tener un bebé!

-Wow!

Ryu la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió. Ya era tarde en la noche. Rin volvió a la habitación después de acostar a Ryu.

-Preciosa…

Rin lo abrazó aferrándose a su pecho, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai… volvamos al sengoku…

-Rin…

-No me puedes decir que eres feliz aquí, viviendo incómodo, como un simple mortal. Aquí ni siquiera se puede respirar bien!

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, ella suspiró y lo besó con ternura.

-Necesito refrescarme…

-Te acompaño…

Rin esperó paciente a que Sesshoumaru le preparara el baño y sonrió cuando la llevó en brazos hasta la tina. Se acomodó detrás de ella. Tomó el jabón y la esponja y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo, Al terminar, Rin también lo lavó, mientras restregaba su pecho, ella fue disminuyendo sus movimientos hasta llegar a detenerse.

-Preciosa…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias…

Rin se inclinó y besó su pecho, deslizó sus manos sobre sus pectorales y alrededor de su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Rin, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sintiéndolo excitado, Rin lo guió a su interior y comenzó a moverse, él bajó sus manos a su cintura y la detuvo.

-Sessh…

-Aquí no…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, se iba a acomodar entre sus piernas.

-Yo quiero hacerte el amor…

Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en la cama, Rin volvió a acomodarse y comenzó a moverse. Sesshoumaru expresaba su placer con una respiración bastante agitada mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Rin se convirtió en youkai esperando así llenar las expectativas de su esposo. Sonrió doblemente satisfecha al ver su rostro reflejando el placer. Descansó sobre su pecho, sintió tiernos besos en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y sonrió, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos, ella levantó una mano y acarició las marcas en su rostro.

-Te había dicho que me fascinan tus marcas?

-Creo que una vez dijiste algo…

-Kami, mi amor… vamos a cumplir 4 años juntos y aún apenas puedo creer que soy tu hembra…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estás lista?

Rin sonrió y se aferró a su cuello.

…………………………………

Rin vio hacia fuera y notó que el sol comenzaba a salir. Sesshoumaru besaba su espalda, se dio vuelta y buscando sus labios, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hm?

-Es hora de que te levantes…

-No quiero… quiero seguir haciéndote el amor…

Rin rió, besó sus manos.

-Y yo quiero que sigas…

-Entonces…

Sesshoumaru escuchó el reloj despertador. Disminuyó sus besos y caricias hasta detenerse. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con ternura.

-Rin…

-Te amo, mi amor… gracias por una noche maravillosa…

-Igual a ti, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se levantó, Rin fue a preparar el desayuno.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, pensativo. Un compañero entró.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste… Sesshoumaru…

-Ella no es feliz…

-Quién no es feliz?

Sesshoumaru salió de sus pensamientos. Vio a su compañero.

-Qué cosa?

-Dijiste que ella no es feliz… quién no es feliz?

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo su alianza matrimonial.

-Mi esposa…

-Oye… sé que no hablas mucho… pero a veces las cosas mejoran solas…

-Esto es diferente… a ella no le gusta la ciudad… siente que se asfixia…

-Y dónde vivía antes?

-E-e-en el campo… es un sitio donde el único humo es el de la leña… rodeado de naturaleza… muy hermoso, en realidad… pero muy peligroso… por eso la traje aquí…

-Sesshoumaru… yo cometí ese error…

-Cómo?

-Y lo pagué a un precio muy alto… ella te lo ha dicho?

-Sí… y tiene razón en parte… pero temo no estar para ella si corre peligro…

-Tómate el día, yo te cubro…

-Adam…

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. Puedo ver que casi no has pasado tiempo con ella.

-Es cierto…

-Ve…

Sesshoumaru se lo agradeció y volvió a la casa. Rin limpiaba un estante cuando él la abrazó desde atrás, Rin creyó que caería, pero se dio cuenta que flotaba en el aire.

-Sessh!

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

-Yo también te amo… qué haces aquí?

-Me están cubriendo…

-Papa!!!!

Sesshoumaru volvió al piso, Ryu subió a sus brazos, él sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Qué tal si salen a jugar?

-Preciosa…

-Está bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se pasó la mañana con Ryu, luego de la comida, Sesshoumaru pensó que Ryu insistiría en jugar, pero buscó unos libros y se sentó esperando a Rin.

-Rin…

-Será rápido, mi amor…

Rin le dio la lección del día, Sesshoumaru sólo pudo sonreír. Se quedó viendo a su pequeño absorber los conocimientos como una esponja. Al terminar, Ryu dijo que tenía sueño y se fue a descansar. Rin, sonriendo, tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru y lo llevó al jardín.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Quiero que veas algo…

Rin tocó una planta y de la misma, creció una rama, un botón, se abrió y mostró una hermosa flor.

-Vaya, preciosa! Es…

-Tenías razón, mi amor… estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh, mi amor… va a ser niño…

-Qué?!

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin!!!

Rin se aferró a su cuello, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Hace tanto que no me decías así!

Sesshoumaru siguió abrazándola con ternura. Acarició su cabeza.

-Aunque parece que te he descuidado, quiero que sepas preciosa, que no dejo de pensar en ti, día y noche…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… sé exactamente como te sientes…

Rin lo besó con ternura en la mejilla.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron con Ryu, iban tomados de la mano mientras el pequeño se adelantaba unos pasos a ellos.

Ryu se subió a uno de los juegos más altos. Rin estaba nerviosa, Sesshoumaru la convenció de dejarlo aprender de sus errores, pero al ver que el pequeño caería de tan alto, corrió a él para salvarlo.

-RYU!!!

-MA…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo con el pequeño en brazos.

-Papa…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Ryu!

-Mama, gomen…

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que es un demonio!

-Brujería!!!! Magia negra!!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron a la mujer de la vez anterior.

-Oh! Por Kami!

Antes de notarlo tuvieron una turba de gente rodeándolos, estilo la época de la inquisición. Sesshoumaru se crispó un poco al tener que vivir todo aquello "otra vez".

-Es un demonio! Es un demonio! Lo sé! Es un demonio!

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, pero Rin se exasperó primero.

-Ay, ya cállese, vieja loca! Qué demonio ni qué ocho cuartos! Acaso tiene cuernos, alas? Ocho patas y escupe pestes? Qué no sabes lo que es la magia? Gran cosa que pueda levitar! No hay cientos de fenómenos que lo hacen a diario en televisión?!

-Eso no es un simple truco de magia…

-Sí lo es! Vieja desquiciada!

-Qué toque la cruz! Y el agua bendita!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella tomó su mano, él sintió algo tibio en la palma de la mano, Rin lo vio y sonrió. Sesshoumaru se sentía como en un circo al hacer pruebas para probar que no era un demonio maligno. Sin embargo la persecución no terminó allí. Los siguieron a la casa y allí las cosas se violentaron cuando comenzaron a lanzar rocas por las ventanas. Una de ellas, golpeó a Rin en la cabeza.

-YA BASTA! Mi esposa está embarazada!

-Es un monstruo! Hay que destruirlos a todos!

Sesshoumaru no quería matar a nadie, pero lo estaban forzando.

-Sesshoumaru, vamos, nos están esperando!

-Dónde?

-Kagome! A ellos también los persiguen!

Sesshoumaru tomó a Tensseiga y con Ryu en brazos, voló al templo, Rin lo seguía. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de entrar al pozo y Rin lo selló con un encantamiento.

……………………………

Llegaron al Sengoku. Sesshoumaru tomó a Ryu y a Aiko en brazos.

-Rin, ve con Inuyasha y Kagome…

-Sí…

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Es oficial!!! El próximo capítulo es el último!!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este y espero sus reviews. Y aunque espero mucho, espero que hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas. **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Nuestra Era

**Capítulo 12**

**Nuestra Época**

Al llegar al castillo, fueron recibidos con bombos y platillos. Rin se aseguró que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran cómodos, fue a la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

-Mama!!!

-Ryu, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Y tu papá?

-No lo sé… se cambió y se fue…

Jaken entró en la habitación.

-Princesa…

-Jaken!

-Princesa… qué le pasó en el futuro?

-Ryu, quédate con Jaken…

-No!

-Ryu, onegai, tengo que buscar a tu papá…

Ryu aceptó. Rin, siguiendo su olfato, fue hasta la torre prohibida. Entró en la habitación temerosa de la reacción de su esposo.

-Sessh…

-He fallado…

-No, mi amor…

-Te fallé…

-No, cariño, no hables así…

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y acariciando su rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru, sabía que esto venía… por eso quería volver…

-Están todos bien?

-Sí… todos están bien.

-Preciosa… prométeme que no saldrás sola… onegai…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor… ven… Jaken ordenó cocinar para nosotros… luego nos damos un baño y a dormir…

Sesshoumaru aceptó desganado. Después de la cena, Rin bañó a Ryu y lo acomodó en un futón junto al de ellos, y luego se metió en la tina con Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh… mi amor…

-Cómo puedes amarme si fracasé?

-No has fracasado… Sesshoumaru, estamos todos bien, los niños no sufrieron heridas…

Sesshoumaru tocó su frente.

-Porqué ya no sanas sola?

-He llegado a comprender que necesitan amor… no amor propio… sino…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y la besó en la herida. Al abrirlos, vio la herida desaparecer. Rin le sonrió.

-Gracias…

Rin se sentó en el futón y vio a Ryu dormido a su lado, lo besó en la sien.

-Mira el lado bueno, mi amor… nuestros hijos crecerán libres…

Sesshoumaru asintió, Rin se recostó sobre su pecho y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir y se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rin dormía en paz. En un estado de descanso completo, relajada hasta el último músculo. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas allí.

……………………………

Rin despertó y vio a Ryu dormido entre sus brazos, sonrió sin recordar cuándo se pasó a su futón. Lo besó con ternura.

-Mama…

-Ryu, mi amor… quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Iie…

Rin sonrió. Luego de bañarlo y bañarse ella, se dirigieron al comedor.

-Mama, aquí todos son youkais?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Y por qué yo no puedo ser youkai también?

Rin se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su carita.

-Puedes verte como hanyou, pero no quiero que te transformes como youkai completo.

-Por qué, mama?

-Porque no sabes controlar tu fuerza aún, mi amor…

-Está bien.

Rin le revirtió el conjuro, el pequeño cambió sus orejas humanas por orejitas de perro y sus marcas estuvieron a la vista.

Después de comer, Rin lo llevó a conocer los límites del castillo.

-Ryu, no quiero que salgas de aquí solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Afuera es muy peligroso…

Rin le presentó a A-Un, tanto el niño como el dragón quedaron fascinados uno con el otro. Rin sonrió sabiendo que acababa de nacer una gran amistad entre aquellos dos. Continuó recorriendo el castillo, se encontró con Sesshoumaru reunido con todos los sirvientes.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru se volteó y vio al pequeño correr hacia él. Rin lo detuvo.

-Vamos, mi amor… papá esta ocupado…

-Pueden irse… Rin…

Ryu corrió hacia su padre, muchos de los sirvientes se acercaron a Rin.

-Es bueno tenerla en casa nuevamente, princesa…

-Gracias…

-Bienvenida de vuelta, princesa…

Rin sonreía y correspondía las reverencias. Cuando todos se fueron.

-Papa, porqué llaman a mami princesa?

-Porque lo es… ella es la princesa de todas las tierras del oeste…

-Y tu?

-Tu papi es el poderoso Lord de las tierras del oeste…

Rin se acercó sonriendo y besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Dormiste bien?

-Sí… pero desperté un poco triste…

-Por qué?

-Porque no estabas conmigo…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Mandé a acondicionar una habitación para Ryu…

Rin sonrió.

-Ryu, mi amor, vuelve al castillo, tengo que hablar con tu papá…

-Hai…

Ryu se marchó, Rin rodeó el cuello de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, convirtiéndose en youkai, abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo sonreír.

-Sabes algo?

-Hm?

-Es extraño… pero ya no me siento humana…

-No?

-No… me siento más cómoda como youkai que como humana… te molesta?

-Para nada, preciosa… de hecho… me fascina verte como youkai…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, la sintió suspirar.

-Debo estar en problemas…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque con un beso tan delicioso como ese y tú sólo suspiras…

Rin rió, se apoyó de su pecho.

-Sessh, de verdad estás tranquilo con que nuestros hijos sean hanyous?

-No son hanyous.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No lo son, preciosa… con mi sangre y la perla de Shikon dejaste de ser humana, eres una raza nueva de youkai…

-Sessh…

-Y nuestros hijos serán excepcionalmente poderosos…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Renuncié a un sueño perseguido por tanto tiempo… y obtuve una recompensa mucho mayor de la buscada.

-Cuál?

-Te tengo a ti… y mis hijos serán más fuertes que si fueran de cualquier otra youkai de sangre pura…

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Ahora comprendo, preciosa… que la vida… mí vida, no vale nada sin ti…

Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho, escuchando sus latidos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Creo que necesitas descansar un poco más…

-Sí… yo también…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru volvió a salir al jardín. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban allí con Aiko.

-Están bien?

-Sí… y Rin?

-Se siente cansada, la dejé en la habitación ahora…

-Sesshoumaru, sólo estaremos aquí unos días… hasta que encuentre una buena aldea…

-Tonterías…

Inuyasha vio a su hermano.

-El ala sur está vacía… qué tal si viven allí? Este castillo es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kagome, Aiko sonrió al verlo. Él la cargó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Además… qué tan feliz crees que seré lejos de mi sobrinita?

Inuyasha sonrió. Sesshoumaru mandó a limpiar el ala sur para que se acomodaran tan pronto fuera posible. Volvió a la habitación. Rin admiraba el paisaje, recostada de una ventana.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, mi amor…

Rin lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. La sintió rodear su cintura.

-Acompáñame…

-A dónde?

-Ven, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a una aldea de youkais cercana, de inmediato la reconocieron como la princesa e hicieron reverencias frente a ella. Llegaron a una tienda, cuyo techo y paredes era pura seda.

-Amichio…

Un gusano de algunos 6 metros de largo por dos de ancho, se apareció frente a ellos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… a qué le debo la visita, mi noble Lord…

-Necesito ropas nuevas…

-Por supuesto, mi Lord… y la princesa?

-Y para ella, quiero que utilices la mejor de tus sedas…

-Como de costumbre, mi Lord, sólo lo mejor para usted…

-Y también para un cachorro… 5 años…

-Muy bien, mi Lord…

-Cuándo vuelvo por ellas?

-Para mañana estará listo todo, señor…

Al salir de la tienda, Rin notó las intenciones de Sesshoumaru de pasear por la aldea. Lo seguía dos pasos atrás, él se detuvo.

-Preciosa, eres una princesa… nunca caminas detrás de nadie…

Le extendió su mano y continuaron caminando por la aldea. Al volver al castillo, Ryu corrió a ellos. Rin recibió a su pequeño con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño examinó el paquete que Rin le entregó a Sesshoumaru antes de abrazarlo.

-Mama, eso es un regalo?

-Sí, mi amor… pero no debes ser tan curioso…

-Y a mí, no me trajiste nada?

-Pues vine yo…

El pequeño sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru conmovida y sonrió.

-Mi amor…

-Sí?

-Es hora de que aprendas a dominar una espada…

-Para qué?

-Por que es necesario defenderse… pero antes, debes prometer que usarás tu poder y conocimientos sólo para hacer el bien y ayudar a los necesitados.

-Te lo prometo, mami…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru le dijo que se parara derecho, el pequeño obedeció y pareció que se partiría la espalda. Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru le presentó una espada que era casi de su tamaño.

-Tómala.

Ryu la tomó con ambas manos y perdió el equilibrio, era muy pesada.

-Pesa mucho, papa…

-Eso es el honor. Un youkai sin honor no vale nada. Cuando aprendas a luchar con honor, serás un gran guerrero…

Rin sabía por experiencias propias que Sesshoumaru era muy duro en los entrenamientos, pero sabía que era completamente necesario. Al final del día, Ryu no podía moverse ni dos pasos con la espada a cuestas. Vio la puesta del sol y luego a su padre.

-Me temo que tal vez… no eres un…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Olvídalo, Rin, no lo hará. Es muy débil.

Mientras Rin lo bañaba, no logró convencerlo de lo contrario, Ryu se quedó dormido producto del cansancio. Rin fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Fuiste muy duro con él.

-Debo serlo, sino, nunca mejorará…

-Pero mi bebé dio lo mejor de sí!

-Lo sé, Rin… pero debo exigirle más de lo que puede dar. Para que se supere…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Preciosa… estoy muy orgulloso de él…

Ryu despertó a media noche y se escabulló hasta el jardín. Al día siguiente, Rin fue a levantarlo.

-Ryu, mi amor… despierta…

-Mama…

Rin vio horrorizada las manos de su pequeño, ensangrentadas y llenas de ampollas.

-Ryu! Por Kami, qué te pasó?!

-No, mama, estoy bien…

-Ryu, estás herido! Y no estabas así anoche.

-Gomen…

-Qué hiciste?

-P-papa…

-Qué hiciste, dilo ya!

-Salí anoche… papa, si me convierto en youkai completo, puedo…

-NO PUEDES HACER NADA! ERES UNA BESTIA SIN CEREBRO! NO TE SABES CONTROLAR!

-Sesshoumaru…

-Cómo rompiste el sello?!

-No lo sé… pero papa, soy más fuerte…

-ERES MÁS DÉBIL! NO TE SABES PROTEGER!

-Gomen…

-Véndale las manos…

-No es necesario, se las puedo curar…

-Véndale las manos sin curarlas.

-Sesshoumaru, eso es una tortura.

-Eso es carácter. Véndale las manos.

Rin había aceptado hacer las cosas a la manera de Sesshoumaru. Asintió y luego de bañarlo, le vendó las manos. Las primeras horas, el pequeño aguantó sin chistar. Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido de su límite. Para el medio día, lloraba diciendo que le dolían demasiado las manos. Sesshoumaru dejó la espada clavada en la tierra y entró en el castillo. Rin vio al pequeño, la sangre empapaba el grueso vendaje.

-Cúrame, mama, cúrame!

-No puedo, mi amor… no hasta que tu papá diga…

Rin le quitó las vendas y le lavó las manos con el alma colgando de un hilo, escuchando los gritos desesperados de su hijo por el dolor. Rin no logró calmarlo, lo acunaba entre sus brazos, gimiendo sin lágrimas para derramar. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Cúralo…

-Sessh…

-Cúralo, está al límite…

Rin cerró los ojos, con Ryu contra su pecho, las heridas sanaron y las ampollas desaparecieron.

-Mama… arigatou…

Ryu sonrió y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas se le salieron.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, así no puedo… me estás torturando a mí…

-Tiene que aprender…

-Pero es que no lo soporto!

-No grites, lo vas a despertar… debe ser así…

-Es un bebé, sólo tiene 5 años…

-Tú tenías 6, el día que me encontraste en el bosque.

-Es diferente! Yo era la esclava de toda una aldea! Hacía cualquier tipo de trabajo por un plato de comida!

Rin vio a su pequeño.

-Yo no soporto verlo así… Sesshoumaru… no puedo más…

-Mama…

Rin lo vio, Ryu acarició su rostro.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Bien…

Ryu vio a Sesshoumaru, se puso de pie para luego sentarse en el piso.

-Estoy listo…

-No más por hoy…

-Pero…

Sesshoumaru se fue de la habitación. Ryu vio a Rin.

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama… porqué papa ya no me quiere? Soy tan débil?

-No, cariño, tu papá te ama…

-No… antes el decía que estaba orgulloso… ya no…

-Ryu…

-Mama, papa está orgulloso de ti, cómo lo hago?

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación.

-Ryu…

-P-papa…

-Me tienes miedo?

-…-

Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a él.

-Ven aquí, hijo…

Ryu se acercó.

-El respeto y el miedo, parecen ir de la mano… pero no es así… yo no quiero que me respetes porque me tengas miedo... yo sé que parece injusto que de repente te exija tanto… pero esta época donde vamos a vivir ahora, es muy peligrosa… y debo enseñarte a controlar tu fuerza, canalizar tu ira… debo enseñarte, porque aunque los youkais vivimos mucho tiempo… si nos hieren podemos morir…

-Papá…

-Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo… aún sin saber en lo que te metías diste el doble de ti… soportaste el dolor sin quejarte… tienes mi fuerza y la valentía de tu madre… y eso me hace muy orgulloso de mi hijo…

Ryu lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor a lágrimas y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Papa…

-Ryu, hijo…

Rin sonrió e intentando acercarse a ellos, cayó desmayada.

-RIN!

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó al futón, mandó a buscar por la vieja nana de Rin.

-Preciosa, Rin, despierta…

-Mandó a llamar, amo?

-Iriko… Rin… simplemente se desmayó!

La youkai, se sentó a su lado, su pelo encanecido y tejido en una trenza, parecía con sus vestimentas una indígena de occidente. Dijo un extraño cántico en la lengua muerta de los youkais. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Ella está bien… está débil por el cachorro. No ha comido bien últimamente…

Sesshoumaru se relajó. Se quedó junto a Rin hasta que despertó.

-Preciosa!

-Kami, Sessh… Oh, Ryu, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, corrió a los brazos de Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No, mama, todavía…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… no iré a ninguna parte…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Debes comer mejor…

-Te lo prometo…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

……………………………………

**Años Después. –**

Rin observa desde una sombra en el jardín, la iniciación de su hijo en la adultez y en la monarquía youkai. Ryu, que ya contaba con 18 años, se irguió cuando se lo pidieron, sus ojos dorados como los de su padre, la cabellera larga y platinada, atada en una coleta alta.

-Lord Ryu… príncipe de las tierras del oeste…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y le ofreció una espada.

-Ésta es Kokoro no jitsu… el Corazón de la Sinceridad… Cuando tomes mi lugar, deberás hacerlo siempre con la verdad, la justicia y el honor en tu corazón.

Ryu hizo una reverencia y tomó la espada que se iluminó al empuñarla. Rin sonrió.

-Mama, la espada brilló!

-Porque el corazón de tu hermanito es puro…

Ryu se acercó a su madre y pidió su bendición, Rin lo bendijo. Sesshoumaru vio a sus hijos acercarse a él.

-Jin…

-Sí, papá?

Sesshoumaru puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ryu se acercó.

-Ustedes, mis hijos, serán mis sucesores cuando ya no sea parte de este mundo… yo quiero que gobiernen juntos… como lo hemos hecho Inuyasha y yo. Somos una familia y la familia debe permanecer unida.

Sesshoumaru vio a sus dos hijas intentando llamar la atención de Rin a la vez.

-Hikari, Kaoru… sólo soy una con calma…

……………………………

Las guerras desaparecieron dando paso a una era de paz y prosperidad, dejando el mando a sus hijos, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a Rin en cuerpo y alma cuando ella enfermó.

Sesshoumaru se acercó al sillón donde Rin descansaba.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Mucho mejor…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabellera azabache de su esposa.

-Sigues tan hermosa como tantos años atrás…

-La ventaja de los youkais…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, ella sobre su pecho.

-Me hubiera gustado tanto hacerme viejita a tu lado… tantos años después, descubrí que mi destino era morir…

-Uno es dueño de su propio destino.

……………………………………

Ryu está junto con Jin, Hikari y Kaoru, ya todos hombres y mujeres, las gemelas, idénticas a Rin con las marcas de Sesshoumaru en el rostro. Jin, asemejaba un humano, pero sus poderes eran extraordinarios. Jin encendió las varas de incienso y se las pasó a sus hermanos. Detrás de ellos, las respectivas familias de cada uno.

-Mamá una vez me dijo que sólo viviría hasta los 83…

Jin asintió.

-En ese caso, 314 es una buena y larga vida…

-Pero morir juntos?

-Papá le llevaba casi 900 años a mamá…

-Estarán juntos en la otra vida?

-No lo dudes, Kaoru…

-Quisiera reencarnar como su hija otra vez…

………………………………

Después de la muerte, Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron separados, él debía purgar por los que había matado, Rin ascendió de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella peleó contra los mismos dioses por Sesshoumaru. Fue enviada al purgatorio junto con él.

-Sesshoumaru…

Él se dio vuelta y la vio allí… ella corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Preciosa, qué haces aquí?

-Me castigaron por pelear por ti… o mejor dicho, me premiaron…

-Pero preciosa, esto es el purgatorio…

-Sí? Para mí es idéntico al cielo… estás conmigo…

Rin lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, él la rodeó con los suyos.

…………………………………

**Muchos Siglos Después. –**

Un hombre alto, rubio, fornido, de ojos dorados, baja de su aeromóvil, en la época ya los autos con gomas de caucho, que emanaban monóxido de carbono, consumiendo grandes cantidades de recursos no renovables es parte del pasado, los autos se deslizan grácilmente sobre la carretera, funcionan con energía solar y agua, entra en un café. Se detiene en su camino al ver a una mujer escribiendo en su laptop. Sus ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas, semiocultos tras los anteojos que hacen de pantalla, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad bajo la luz del láser del que proyectaba el teclado sobre la mesa.

-Disculpe…

La mujer movió su pesaba y larga melena azabache para ver a la persona frente ella.

-Sí?

-La… la conozco?

-_"Creo que recordaría verme con un papacito como tú"._ – No… no lo creo…

-Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Rin Kaitai…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Un placer conocerla… le molesta si le invito un café?

-Moccha…

-Doble caramelo, sin azúcar, mucha crema…

-Sí… cómo lo supo?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la conozco desde siempre…

Rin sonrió y sintió como si por primera vez en su vida, su corazón realmente latiera.

-Sí… es extraño… pero también me siento a sí…

Dos almas que en una vida estuvieron separadas, no lo estuvieron nunca más. Reencarnación tras reencarnación, se buscaban hasta encontrarse nuevamente.

_**FIN**_

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Quiero agradecerle a toda/os aquello/as que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia. Me reservaba un poco al escribir un fic del sengoku, ya que no es lo que estilo, pero sus reviews me animaron a seguir adelante y se los agradezco de corazón. Espero verles nuevamente en los que aún no termino y en los que están por venir. **

**Aprovecho este momento para anunciarles que mañana, miércoles, es el gran estreno de "Corazón de Hielo". Una historia donde el amor entre nuestros personajes está prohibido. Contiene muchas emociones y sentimientos encontrados.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
